Ship of Fools
by Yoru no Tsuyu
Summary: Sasuke came back...And even when it should be a happy event...it brough quite some complications on Naruto's life, like he being the one keeping eye on him for a whole year. With the way things are, can they stand one whole year like that?
1. Prologue

**A.N.**: Hello, minna-san! Here, to another one SasuNaruSasu ficcie. Even when I had just yesterday said that I would wait a little more till posting this up (for the ones that _do_ bother to read my profile), I figured a name for it, and then I figured I would post this to see how people react to this. I have the thing sketched in my mind, and according whether people like it or not, I will post it.

This will a multi-chapter fic, cannon, and yeah…hope you like this.

Other pairings are yet to decide…and yeah, just read it, and again, hope you like this.

Disclaimer: Do not own it, sadly. Things would be infinitely smexier if I did own it… I ought to marry Kishimoto-sensei and steal his rights… .+evil laugh+. Kukukukukuku!

Rating: T—for its theme and cursing and cussing and crude language.

Warning: This story, later on, will contain boy-on-boy themes. Don't like it, avoid reading this, then.

Now, without further ado, on to the fic!

Notes: Un-betaed

* * *

**Ship of Fools**

**By** Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

_**Kimi to arukou  
Hishageteru kaban motte  
Arittake no yume wo burasagete yukou  
Hoshikuzu ga naite makkura ni naru toki mo  
Watashi ni wa kikoeru  
Anata no yobirin**_

_I'll walk with you_  
_Carrying my bag, so heavy it's crushing me  
I'll put all my dreams on show  
Even when the stardust cries and turns black  
I hear you  
Ringing my doorbell _

_Fuusen - Amano Tsukiko_

_

* * *

_

Prologue

He had never thought he would ever be in a situation like that. Well—he _had_ seen it coming, a little voice on the back of his head announced—but he wasn't admitting it any time soon.

Damnit…the old hag…

"Well…? Gaki, I don't have all day… so, off you, now!" a very familiar voice said in front of him. A _feminine_ voice said in front of him. A voice that bordered amusingly on irritation and hilarity.

A glare. "Why, you, you old hag—" Naruto said, glaring daggers at the old hag—Tsunade-_sama_—in front of him.

"_Naruto_…" Tsunade warned, a vein of frustration and anger visibly popping now, "I would _watch_ what you said to me, since it was that same impertinent mouth of yours that put you in this same very trouble." Then, she added, "or…should I revoke that same pardon you so badly asked?"

And yes, the blond shinobi remembered what she was talking about. He didn't know whether to feel angry, frustrated, or grateful. Damnit, teme, it's was all his fault…

By something short of a miracle, the bastard had made it back in one piece after defecting with Orochimaru, training with the snake, _betraying_ the snake, and then fighting _and_ killing Itachi.

He, yet again, was at a loss of what to feel in that regard. He didn't know if he should feel hurt that the other had done that all by himself, without depending on anyone (not even _him_, the person he supposedly considered a brother, a voice in the back of his head admitted bitterly), betraying him—_them_, the people that cared about him—or if he should feel awed, since the other did all of that by himself,—_alone—_in one piece and with barely a scratch, considering who his opponents were.

Then he guessed he should be angry at the other, since it was that situation that put him in this trouble. _That_, and his big, _big_ mouth.

When the other came back—he blushed, trying to avoid that thought—well then, _after_ he got back (he purposely avoided thinking about what exactly happened the moment the bastard came back), and as, somehow, the ANBU spotted the S-class missing nin and took the now last Uchiha unceremoniously (vigilance had gotten tighter over the years and conflicting incidents between the others ninja villages), the blond nin had wasted no time in going where the old hag was, and practically begged her for the sake of pardonship for the last Uchiha's heir.

Well, it was true that the Uchiha hadn't went by unscathed—the Uchiha was to spend a year of constant vigilance, until he had proved to be trusted again and completely forgiven (some kind of a parole situation). _That_, and at least two years doing nothing sort of ninja activities (the only thing allowed was training, _barely_), _even if_ he passed the year test successfully.

And that was _where_ the problem lay.

Somehow, in an argument regarding the bastard with the old hag, things had gotten, well, _heated_, before insulting Tsunade-_sama_, fifth Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaf. A busy day for her with the constant work her position required, the up-coming Chuunin exams, plus the stress she had to stand regarding the Uchiha's case against the elder—normally, desertion, betrayal and treason meant immediate death—resuming that into a bad, _bad_ day—but he only called her Old Hag! And it was the truth, anyway!

—but she _had_ been nice through the whole issue and ordeal—

And she only did it because Naruto had asked for it—she wouldn't normally spend that much stress over an ungrateful and stuck-up nosed brat that deemed that going under that crazy man's wings was the proper thing to do, disregarding the others' feelings over the whole situation.

Still…

She didn't have to go that far!

"But… but… Why _me_!?!?"

The older woman sighed—deeply, massaging her temples in a weary fashion. "Look, Naruto—it was _you_ that asked for it. You must know that this was a very special exception—a benign concession, I must add—and do you know how tiring was it appealing in front of the elders, _even_ if I _am_ the Hokage? So Naruto, _deal_ with it—it is tiring and stressful enough as it is."

"_But_—"

"Enough, Naruto." the actual Hokage raised a hand to stop him, "you shall spend the whole year with him (I don't care who moves over who's place, as long as you're under the same roof), watching over him, making sure he behaves. End of story."

Naruto sighed, finally giving up. "Yes, Hokage-_sama_." He ended, bitterly, before curtly and tensely bowing, and leaving the Hokage's office.

_Damn_. It was going to be one long, _long_ year…

* * *

**Vocabulary**: 

Gaki: brat

Teme: a degrading 2nd person, and something akin to it (even though roughly translated) would be 'bastard'.

* * *

**A.N.**: So, people, what do you think of it? Hope you had liked it. This idea just popped, and it begged to be written down. So, this is it. I tried to take a break, but… this plot was meannie and wouldn't leave me alone! So, yeah… XD

First chappie will take a while; I want to build it better.

So, as always, suggestions, ideas, comments are more than welcomed!

So… press that beautiful lil' review buttom over there… C'mon, you know you want to…

P.S.: Flames will be completely deflected.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.**: Hello, minna-san! Long time no see, ne? I really apologize. For one thing, I wanted to know where this story would lead, and on that part…I have a vague idea. Yeah, I know, and I'm supposed to be the authoress… --;,,, Then, for other, I gave this thingy to my beta…but she still hadn't gave it back to me, and I've waiting since. But…since it seemed she couldn't give it to me yet…I'm posting it anyways…so, any grammar mistakes here are totally mine; I apologize about it before-hand, too. And third…I was a little insecure about this story…but thanks to a friend of mine that read it…I got more confident; thanks, Seripa-sama! T.T

**Disclaimer**: No, don't own it. I wish I did, though… T.T

**Rating**: T—for foul language, and slash (eventually…).

**Warning**: Slash—boy's on boy's action. Don't like it, don't read it. Any flamers will have their flame redirected. _Constructive_ criticisms are openly welcomed, though.

SilentSyi: Up-dating, now! Hope you like this new instalment!

So, now without further ado, on with the story!

**Note**: Un-betaed.

* * *

**Ship of Fools**

**By** Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Beginning of First Month—Clashes

_**Anata no niau iro wa watashi no to chigau  
Kumiawaseteru iro sae link shinai  
Anata no ookina kaban no nakami mo  
Hitori de sugosu heya mo mita koto ga nai**_

_The colors that suit you are different to those that suit me  
Our color combinations aren't even linked  
I've never seen what's in your big bag  
Or the room where you spend time alone_

_- Sniper- Tsukiko Amano_

* * *

As Naruto exited the old hag's office—he didn't even try to be respectful towards her, more now that he was irritated—and sighed as he exited it, nodding wearily at the pair of ANBU guarding her door. 

Damnit…

The whiskered nin raised a tan hand over his golden tresses, carding them while he made his way out the Hokage tower. He wasn't sure what the teme's reaction would be over that—

"Naruto! Oi, Naruto!" a feminine voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted the pinkette kunoichi, a grin on his face.

"So…Naruto…" the girl asked, stopping in front of him, "how did the…meeting…with Tsunade-sama go…?" she asked, a concerned and a hopeful look on her face. Even after all those years, she still…

"Well…" he said, stalling, elongating the word, "let's just that the old hag put the whole work onto me."

"Meaning…?" the girl asked, raising one of her fine eyebrows, not quite getting it, her hand itching to go and hit the idiot for calling Tsunade-sama like that.

"Meaning," he started, as they began walking out again, towards the exit, "that insulting Tsunade-baa-chan it's not good, especially if she has had a foul mood to begin with. She has just made me be the one taking care of that bastard. For. One. _Whole_. Year."

"But—"

"Yeah, yeah, the bastard got less ANBU guards keeping an eye on him, but I got to be the one watching him instead! Argh!" he didn't even want to face the perspectives of what such situation meant.

"But that's good! I mean, now the prospective victims got reduced to just you!" the medic-nin said, grinning herself.

"Not you too, Sakura-chan! You should feel sympathetic about me, not mocking me!" the boy whined.

"But I'm glad…that at least someone that cares about him it's the one that…" she said, her expressions darkening. Then, cheering up, she added, "You know what? How about I tread you to lunch, now?"

Naruto thought about it. "Well, Sasuke usually eats by himself, so…" he muttered. He really didn't want to give him the news. Not yet. "Okay! But ramen it is!" he said, stepping under the bright, bright sun, grinning.

"Na-ru-to! Learn to eat something else for a change!"

"But! But! You know that that's my favorite food!" he whined.

And so, they made their way towards Ichikaru's place, Sakura grudgingly accepting.

"But only two bowls! No more for you!" was the last thing heard over the distance, suspiciously belonging to the girl.

* * *

After eating his fill (even though without his stomach full), he parted ways with his female friend, and steeled himself for what he had to do. He decided he might as well just go and tell the bastard the news—it was worst to just prolong things. It'll be best to just get things get over it. 

He was glad now that he hadn't eaten that much, because his stomach was doing strange things that would do no good if it were full. And he was barely in front of the Uchiha's Compound's Gates…

He didn't want to know how he'll feel if…

He snapped out of it. It wasn't that big of a deal. And, anyways, if the bastard decided he didn't want to, it'd be just his damn fuckin' problem. If that was the case, he would just go to Tsunade-baa-chan, and tell her the bastard didn't want him to. And…if the pardonship was revoked, well…it wouldn't be his problem anymore.

It would be teme's.

Because, lately…all that happened was his fault.

With those thoughts on his mind, he went through those gates, and in the direction of the house he knew the teme was…_confined_, if the ANBU stationed there were any indication.

Nodding to the guards, and them nodding back to him, he entered the main entrance. The place was dark, but even in the darkness…he could see the place was practically sparkling.

What was about the darkness, anyway?

"Oi, teme! I'm back!" he called, knowing that the teme wouldn't like someone sneaking around the place.

Then again, he wouldn't like someone going around the place that…_noisily_, as the teme himself put it as.

He would just do as he pleased, then.

'Sides, the prick would already have realized of his arrival, whatever he announced his presence or not. He was a ninja, as well, even confined.

Squaring his shoulders, he went where he thought Sasuke would be. He wanted to get it over it—and absentmindedly he thought that it would have been better to just appear with all his stuff there—_faster_, and with the surprise element un there. He knew the surprise element was his forte, and it would stop the damn old hag from killing him for taking so long.

—as would do the Village Council, if they had the chance and-slash-or excuse.

He knew, really _knew_ that what Tsunade-baa-chan achieved wasn't an easy feat—and it most probably had to do with Sasuke being the last Uchiha…and well, he should been feeling grateful.

Heck, he _was_ grateful.

It was just that he'd have quite some things to do before the moving thingy. First, he would have to find out first as to how the teme would react to the moving—he knew how the bastard was protective of his space, and didn't exactly appreciate anyone intruding—and then he would have to talk to his land-lord about his apartment. He would also have to figure out what to do with all his stuff—but then he figured that he could still pay the rent, just to make sure he had somewhere to live by the end of the year, and avoid wasting time in looking for a place afterwards.

Yes, that was what he would do. And besides, one could never know if he would be kicked out eventually anyways, knowing the teme. After all, the bastard was known for being extremely protective of his personal space, and didn't exactly enjoy when one stepped into it.

But whatever happened, he was just hoping, _praying_, that whatever it _did_ happen, that it wouldn't be a repetition of _that_—

Naruto gulped, blushing just the slightest.

—Of what had happened that day when Sasuke came back.

* * *

Sasuke felt Naruto's presence even before the moment the idiot set foot on his old house from where he was situated. Really, what now…? He suppressed a sigh. As much as he enjoyed the presence of his friend— 

He supposed they were still (and at least, some part of his mind claimed) friends.

But sometimes it was just too much.

And he really wasn't up to face the blond again. Not this soon, anyway.

He had to—he had to—

He just couldn't.

The last Uchiha was situated at the far end of the place he lived before that fatidic day he left Konoha, looking outside the veranda at the dusking sun. Indistinctly he could feel the presence of his ANBU guards keeping him there; one of them was exactly above him, on the roof.

What a nuisance.

But he guessed he could do nothing about it. That was the least of what would have happened to him; after all, he was (or had been…?) an S-class missing nin. He had done treachery to the village he was born in.

He was somehow surprised he was still alive.

Maybe his Uchiha clan-name had to do with it—the remembrance and great name and admiration and prestige it still had, even now.

And now there was not remain left of that same very clan but only memories, and he as the last survivor.

Maybe _that_ had to do as the reason why he was still breathing.

"Oi, teme! I'm back!" he heard the voice of the blond nin, yelling. His vein twitched, and he really restrained from the urge of muttering a very sarcastic 'really? I hadn't noticed', or to kick the other out of the house for being so damn loud.

At least, he wasn't sneaking around, and appeared out of nowhere like some ninjas keeping him from going anywhere did.

Which he really was grateful for.

…But did the dobe have to be that loud…?

He heard the steps coming closer and closer—Naruto seemed to really know where he was—or had the idiot realized that was his favorite place to be…? As it was the only place he was now since he got back, other than his bedroom to sleep—and he guessed Naruto was being loud on purpose.

Because he knew, having experienced it first hand, that said blond could be as silent as he needed to be—Naruto had really left most of his former clumsy behavior.

"You're loud."

"Hello to you too, bastard." The blond replied, signaling his arrival to where Sasuke was, sounding mocking-hurt.

"Nn." Was the only sound that left Sasuke as a form of reply, that could mean anything from 'Yeah, yeah, sorry' to 'Go to hell, you're way too loud'.

"So…bastard…how was your day? It was a nice one, wasn't it? Not a cloud…" Naruto said after a minute, breaking the silence.

That was what most of their talks consisted nowadays, and it was something common to them now, like a routine, but now…

"Spill it out." He said, sharply, down to business.

Naruto was still and silent for a second, then he clucked lightly, shifting on his foot. Sasuke didn't face the blond, yet. "Never one to be fooled, ne?" he sighed, and adopted a more serious stance, even when Sasuke could not possibly see, since he wasn't facing him. "So, then, I'll go straight to the point. I talked to Tsunade-sama."

This time the brunet tilted his head to the side, now looking at Naruto at the face, raising one of his fine eyebrows, surprised that Naruto called the Godaime in a decent way, as it should have been; as if silently saying, 'And?', prompting the other to continue.

"Don't give me that look." Naruto said at the look the bastard gave him, before continuing, "Anyways, I talked to her, and well…talked about the poor ANBU guards having to suffer your insufferable self." Sasuke snorted at that, not being able to help himself. Sasuke stared silently at him, an almost empty expression in his eyes that Naruto could read as 'and your point is…?'. He didn't know nor couldn't decide whether to be proud or worried over the fact that he could read Sasuke so well now –well, better than most people, anyways.

Naruto decided to put that thought aside.

"So, yeah, and then…well…" now the blond idiot looked embarrassed, Sasuke mused, suspicious over that whole attitude, "Let's just said I bragged about my obvious superiority" he ignored completely the look the envious prick was giving him now, "and that she should find somebody as strong as myself to watch you out" at this, Sasuke _kinda_ glared him, "because it was as hard as it was to the poor ANBU guards—whom I guess they must have better things to do—and that she should find someone who could watch you. And she got pissed."

Naruto guessed she wasn't the only one who got pissed, if the look that Sasuke was giving ç him was any indication. Sasuke got up then, and began walking away. He really looked irritated…

"And…well…" the blond azure-eyed boy continuined, following the pale nin, "she then said that if I was so strong and that if I was complaining so much, that I should be the one to do it." at this, the Uchiha tensed. "And she ordered me to take watch on you. For a whole year, under the same roof." Now the coal-eyed-boy stopped completely, shoulders tensing.

The silence stretched up in an awkward veil.

Naruto guessed the other didn't take it so well, after all…

Sasuke could feel both his fists barely trembling by his sides.

"I complained to her, too, y'know? It's not as if—"

Sasuke simply continued walking away, saying nothing.

"…I want this more than you do…" Naruto's voice whispered, trailing softly at the retreating back of one certain Uchiha. Then, the whiskered teen sighed, running a hand through his blond bangs, and decided it was better to just leave the teme alone.

* * *

Naruto thought it would be rather difficult to part from the place he'd lived since he had use of memory, upon inspecting it for the last time in what he thought it would be in a long while, hands on the door-knob, duffle-bag on his shoulders, but— 

It was not as bad, he supposed.

He was always alone there, no family to share it with.

The only thing he would miss now for a while was his independence, his solitude, though. Because even when he should loath it by now –the loneliness—that the sole perspective of someone getting too near wasn't something he felt so comfortable about—it was something so foreign to him…

…And well…it was even less comfortable the notion of getting somehow closer to the teme…

Naruto decided making his way up the roofs towards what was going to be the place he was going to spend there for a while—judging he wouldn't get kicked sooner than expected—since his head was full of thoughts and ponderings, and he just preferred this way, since it was more tranquil than the usual Konoha streets; and here, he wouldn't have the chance of meeting someone and getting delayed.

He didn't feel like making any kind of explanations to anyone; not yet, anyways.

He hated the look of pity everyone else of his friends gave him every time he talked of Sasuke, or the guarded looks he would get at the mention of the bastard's name.

He hated those awkward moments that would settle between them at the mere mention of his name.

It wasn't that he was blaming them—he really should had expected it, since they weren't as trusty of the Uchiha as he was—but…he sometimes wished things just were as before—as before the time when the teme was still with them, still as haughty and arrogant and strong and confident and reserved, but as loyal, as trustworthy.

…did that mean that Sasuke was not trustworthy now…?

He didn't quite know, honestly, but he really wished that the bastard could be trusted, again…

And that was why he was going to the teme's place now—he was gonna make sure the bastard made it through the probation time.

And he made it a promise of a lifetime.

* * *

Once he arrived to the Uchiha house and went to the ANBU there to dismiss them, the blond ninja learnt yet another thing that he should have expected; some ANBU where going to leave the guard duty, but not all of them. How naïve he could have been and think that a dangerous and ex S-nuke nin like Sasuke could be trusted only with the vessel boy, someone that still wasn't trusted by the village, and less by the Council and Elders? 

Someone that was just as dangerous as the Uchiha was, if not more?

Heck, he was glad at least one of them left; that much was a miracle, things considered.

He just wished the time would come that he was considered worthy enough; that all the things that he did and kept doing in and for the village's name and sake were somehow enough.

Some silly wish he had, really.

Sighing inwardly, he just nodded and made his way inside the teme's place, and vaguely he thought that probably it was only the old-hag's doing that only those guards were left.

He didn't quite know what made the old-hag make him and even herself go through all that trouble…to make him be the one watching him.

And decided not to dwell on that much either; he would ask her that in due time. Besides, it wasn't as if he thought more about it, he would get the answers any time soon.

He spent the whole night doing that already, and with not success.

He found the bastard in the same spot as yesterday.

As the silence stretched, he pondered it that was all the teme would do; be there, do nothing, and just ignore him.

Because it was more than fifteen minutes that he was there, still, and the teme had yet to say anything.

Not that the teme was known for his _eloquence_…but yet…this was just too much.

It was too much because he had been talking to teme, and the other still said nothing.

He was nice, he was trying to be nice, and the teme just ignored him. Hell, he didn't have to act all happy for this turn of events, but at least…he shouldn't give him the silent treatment, dammit!

He sighed, trying to rein on his temper; just releasing him it wouldn't do any good. Fixating his gaze somewhere beyond where Sasuke was, he muttered, "Geez, Sasuke…at least show me where I am going to be settled. ….or do you want to be in your room?" and shoot, he just said that as an afterthought, and it just slipped of, and now crimson was finely dusting his cheeks.

It seemed that that big mouth of his was going to be his doom.

After some painful, very painful seconds extended through the room (the air felt so thick Naruto thought it could easily be cut with a knife), Sasuke silently got up.

Naruto decided to follow; silently, this time around.

On the very far end of the hallway, Sasuke slid open one room. From behind him, even when the light was off, the blond could make up a room.

It was the farthest room from Sasuke's, Naruto could tell –he knew which one was the teme's room, even though he never entered it—and that notion made him think if the teme really wanted him as far away as possible…?

"This will be the place you'll be. Try not to destroy it." The last Uchiha uttered before brushing past him, making his way back to where he was when Naruto had found him.

Naruto could only stare at the other's back in silence.

* * *

Next morning Naruto woke, bright and early. He was used, from the years he'd been training with old pervert Jiraiya, and after, to early training. Waking to such a foreign bedding had been kind of odd to him, but…he guessed he would just have to get used to it. 

It was only a place to sleep, anyways.

But seeing as this was actually the first morning that he had spend on this thought, well—

After changing from his night clothes, he stepped out of the room, hair down for his hitai-ate was yet to be on his forehead, being on his hand, planning to put it latter on. He stuffed it on his shuriken pouch, for the moment.

He was just about to go out for some morning training, when he heard a cool voice say behind him. "I don't think you're supposed to leave the house, dobe."

The blond shinobi whipped around, muttering "Don't call me that, teme", not being able to help himself.

"Nn." The other said (was it really a word…?) looking that pricky cunning self.

"And why shouldn't _I_ leave the house, teme? It's _you_ who can't leave." Naruto said, with a confident and triumphant tone on his voice, because the teme couldn't just argue with him with that—

"Baka. You're here supposedly to look after me; to watch me. Therefore, you can't just leave the house, with barely two ANBU guards checking on it." the dark-haired ex nuke nin said, with a mingled air of irritated and arrogant taunting air on his voice.

The bastard was really used to look down on him.

And he really enjoyed it.

But Naruto was relieved, actually; a little bit of old Sasuke was back, it seemed.

Not all, but—

But either way, the taunt was there, the bait was there—

And he couldn't help himself but to take it, nevertheless.

He didn't seem to be able to help himself of many things, it seemed.

He just spluttered, falling in what would've been his normal reaction. The other just turned around, an air of a smirk on the pale man's face as he did so.

He decided to follow the other, since there seemed it was nothing left for him to do. He wouldn't go back to bed, now. He guessed that, now that he couldn't possibly train, he could eat breakfast; that would surely cheer him up.

Turning on his heels, he returned to his now bedroom, and quickly began to rummage through his duffle-bag. Then, with what seemed to be a bag full of ramen cups, he cheerily and triumphantly went to the kitchen.

He just settled the bag on the counter, when that same familiar cool voice said behind him, "What are you doing?"

"Eh…preparing myself breakfast…?" Naruto said, eyeing Sasuke (who was leaning on some of the walls, arms crossed), one ramen cup out from the bag and on his hands.

The charcoal eyed-man eyed the cup with distaste, as he said, "You're going to eat that?"

"What's wrong with it?" Naruto said, trying to defend his favorite food.

The raven sighed, propping himself from the wall as he did so. "That's not really real food, and it's too early to eat that junk, anyway."

"_Junk_—?—"

The other clearly ignored him as he made his way to the counter, silently taking the bag of ramen along with cup that was on Naruto's hand, and threw it on the garbage bin.

"What the _hell_, Sasuke—? What gave you the right for you to just—" Naruto was outraged; who the hell Sasuke thought he was!? Really, if that was just the beginning, if it was just going to be like that every fucking day, then, it was gonna be impossible for them to—

What had been Tsunade-baba thinking!?

Breathing deeply, trying to compose himself, he said, fists trembling, "You really need to learn your boundaries, _Sasuke_." And with that, with not another word exchanged between them, he left, made his way to his room, and closed it with a 'bang'.

Naruto could not see how the hell they could survive like this, if it was just the beginning.

And for the life of him, he could not understand Sasuke, not at all.

**.+End Chapter 1- ****Beginning of First Month—Clashes**

* * *

**Vocabulary**: 

Kunoichi: female ninja

-sama: respectful suffix, of more rank than -san. Roughly translated as _Lady_-_Lord_.

Tsunade-baa-chan: Roughly translated as Tsunade-old-hag.

Teme: derogative 2nd person singular, roughly translated as _bastard_.

Godaime: The Fifth

* * *

**A.N.**: Hope you like it. :D Opinions, constructive criticisms, questions are always welcomed. :D Chapter 2 is complete; I just have to check on it. And it will depend on my beta, hopefully, and if you guys like this or not. .+hint hint+. And this chappie was extra-long, just for you. .+wink+. 

So, press that beautiful lil' review bottom over there…

Ja!


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.:** Hello, minna san. Long time no see. Well... that may be because I'm kind of ... disappointed. Well...it seems people don't like this story...so...it doesn't really matter whether I post this or not. But since I was so enthusiastic before and wrote some more, I might as well post it. I really can't say I will continue this, though...Lack of response tends to do that to a person. And well...it may be my fault as well; I might no be that good of a writer, and for that, I apologize.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto, never will.

**Warning**: Boy on boy insinuation and theme. Don't like it, don't read it. I'm in a hell of a mood right now, so you might as well avoid FLAMING me. Thank you.

**A.N. 2**: Hehehe…I'm back…yeah. .+Blushes+. After a lot of thinking (like fifteen minutes reading one long review), I realized that I did one thing I swore I would never do: Beg-slash-ask for reviews. And someone that only cares about getting reviews, too. Yeah, I like reviews (like every author here does) but I think I forgot one really important thing: that I should write, mostly, for myself, because I enjoy doing it. I shouldn't have forced you guys for having to give an opinion if you weren't sure about it. And for that, I apologize. Again. (see profile for further auto-authoress-bashing).

Gomen nasai. .+bows deeply+.

And also, I want to thank, really thanks the ones that said that this ficcie was worth it, even just a little. They really…cheered me up, too. I was kinda stressed, kinda down these past weeks (and I'm still stressed—exams are really bes) and I kinda bashed against you guys, and this story. I apologize for that. Again.

So…yeah. I'll try to keep writing this just for me. And after a lot of thinking (again, like fifteen minutes of thinking, which is for me a lot --;;;,,) I decided I wouldn't stop writing this. Unless I died or something like that, I guess I won't stop this—I love this story too damn much. .+grins+.

So…this is the revised version—I have some lil troubles with my beta—I hadn't had any contacts from her. I'm not blaming her or anything—just warning that if there are _still_ mistakes here—they are all mine. Please feel me as to correct me when you see that.

So…on to the fic…--the corrected version-- once more! XD

* * *

**Ship of Fools**

**By** Yoru no Tsuyu

夜の露

* * *

**Chapter 2**: The visit 

_**Me wo tojite  
Mitakunai mono nado minakute ii kara  
Iikikasete kokoro o sogiotoshita**_

_I closed my eyes  
Telling myself I didn't have to look at what I didn't want to  
To avoid what was in my heart_

_-Ryuu- Amano Tsukiko_

* * *

Naruto, having barely spent one day in that house, thought it was already hell. He hadn't thought, or pondered, or considered, or whatever the hell people wanted to call it, about the fully implications of such a 'mission', if you wanted to call it as that.

It was already hell, he kept thinking.

He could not go out, he could not train, and he could not even try and have a decent conversation with the one owning the house.

He thought he really should have appreciated more of his freedom, because he had taken it for granted.

And _dammit_, he really did not like it being left with nothing to do…it left him restless…

And it left him with his mind free to think.

People close to him, and not that close, had the belief that what was really his worst trait most of the time, and what made him more miserable later on, was the knack of saying whatever it came to his mind first, without thinking.

But _he_, he knew better.

He knew that, what made him most miserable—at least now as of lately—was _that_ mere act of _thinking_.

Thinking was dangerous, he knew.

And thinking, _thinking_ had the tendency to make you doubt about things that you had always taken as Universe's truth.

And thinking too, didn't allow things to be left as they were, because even if he knew that there were thinks that were better just left alone…

Enough! He urged his mind to stop, but this was one of the many times that it would simply not obey him.

He idly wondered –and sourly, too—if thinking was going to be all he would be able to do.

* * *

By the time Naruto decided to drag his sorry ass off the ground, it was already sometime close to midday. It was not in his nature to be the kind off a broody type –which by now he positively guessed Sasuke was the type to be one—and 'sides, he was hungry, anyways.

Traitorous stomach.

Damn teme, for taking away his breakfast, too.

Even when he was not the type to brood, he surely felt tempted to do so. Upon reaching the kitchen and the place his poor and innocent ramen had meet their doom—he now had thought that the rest of them, the ones left unopened, were maybe not completely ruined—he found them gone.

_Damn_.

He really felt like crying, now.

It was then when he noticed it—a set of bowls resting in one side of the table. And upon closer inspection, he saw it was a bowl with miso soup, some fish, and rice.

A standard breakfast.

And it was cold, too.

How long they were left there, alone, untouched?

He wondered when they were prepared, and surely he would have noticed the smell of them being prepared…?

Or maybe not.

And then it struck him.

Maybe, _maybe_, the teme had just—

Why just the prospect made his heart warm up, if only just a little?

* * *

Okay, now he was just bored out of his mind. He wondered idly how the ANBU guards out there somewhere could even stand such a boring job. He was out there in the garden besides the veranda, where not so far from him a certain brunet was certainly ignoring him. The air around them was oddly peaceful, and he quite envied the teme to be able to do nothing except reading that book of his without dying from lack of action or movement.

But he was just about to do so; he was so used to never be still for one second that all that kind of quietness was getting to him. He wished the garden was bigger, so he would be able to do some warm-up. He obviously disregarded the fact that maybe Sasuke would not be that happy for him to destroy a mildly negligent and unkempt garden like that.

He also wished they could be able to go somewhere where he could take the teme from his sulking and self-isolation; some other places where other human beings were, for instance.

He also forgot the fact that some of those 'human beings' were still, if not even a little, uncomfortable from Sasuke's return—_and_ presence.

…He wished so many things were different…

"…Ne, teme…"

And the silence answered him.

"…Teme…" he tried again.

"……What?" the other finally said, not raising his dark eyes from the contents of the book.

"…I'm hungry…" and it was true. It was close to dusk, and they had yet to have lunch.

The dark haired boy just looked at him, barely raising a fine eyebrow as if saying, 'So…?'.

"I'm hungry! And if you don't remember, you've had just disposed of my very precious ramen!" now he whined. But he reasoned that the loss of his beloved ramen really entitled it.

"And you cannot possibly do other type of food on your own, can you? Dobe."

"It is _not_ my kitchen, _teme_." He bitted down the urge to ask the other to stop calling him like that.

"This morning you were not clearly thinking of it as such, since you were ready to use it for the makings of that ramen of yours." The other said back, clearly annoyed.

"I was only going to use the microwave!" Naruto exclaimed, exasperated, glaring at him.

"Fine." Sasuke said –it was more like he snapped—, rising up to his feet, after closing the book, not before marking it for further reading; he made his way past Naruto and onto the kitchen.

Naruto eagerly sat up, too; he was pleased with his little victory, and wasn't even bothering with trying to hide it. Besides, it wasn't really a normal thing to spend that long of a time without eating; in the long run, he had made the teme a favor, too.

But…the teme didn't clearly seem to appreciate it—and he was a little too much distant for his liking.

He didn't even react to some teases he gave the other earlier in the day. Naruto really shouldn't have been surprised by it; the situations Sasuke had to put through on his short life would mark anyone. And the other was never the talkative or social one in the to begin with, but it still disturbed him the way the other was acting.

He also knew some subjects were more taboo than others. His stay at Sound, for example. Or, the mention of Itachi, too. Those two…_especially_ those two, were really touchy subjects; not ones you would want to talk in his presence, either.

And in his case, turning around the tables…in _his_ case, his touchy subject as of now (or the subject or situation he really was avoiding to even _contemplate_) was the time when the teme stumbled into his apartment, all sweaty and bloody, and—

Stop, dammit!

He liked the things as they were, now. His life was complicated enough already; why complicate it even more? Besides, it wasn't as if the teme was thinking properly at that time.

And the bastard hadn't even tried to bring up the subject, either.

Maybe the teme had already forgotten about it.

Yeah, that was most probably it.

Then, if that was the case, why did the memory of it haunt his dreams?

* * *

Dinner was at least silent, and at most depressing. The silence just stretched in the room, around the two occupants, making the atmosphere just even tenser. The blond young man was idly poking at his food, eating it at a really poor imitation of his usual pace. He really wasn't eating with the enthusiasm he was most known for.

Then again, it wasn't ramen he was eating.

And then again, it wasn't as if the atmosphere was practically _sparkling_.

After a while, the other finished eating, and got up in the direction of the sink, dishes in hand.

"It wouldn't hurt if you actually tried to be a little more cheerful, or somethin'…" Naruto mumbled, eyes on the brunet's back.

"And to what aspect should _I_ be _happy _about, _Naruto_?" he said darkly, sarcastically, the sound of water running as a background. The blond was surprised that he got actually a response, as the teme had lately the tendency of ignoring him, for some reason.

_For some reason you actually are acknowledgeable of_, Naruto's mind tried to supply, to which he deftly avoided it without any second thought whatsoever.

"Well—I don't know, Sasuke! You should be happy to actually be alive, for instance!" the blond said, raising his voice this time.

"And you think this is what you actually call being 'alive', Naruto?" Sasuke seemed to call Naruto by his first name more often, it seemed, as of late, "Looked down by everyone, a life without a purpose, locked in this place mistrusted by everyone—don't think I haven't noticed the way others look at me. And the only reason that I'm alive right now it's because you begged for it by some unwanted feeling of pity." Sasuke's voice was really bitter, and this was the most Naruto heard the other express in a really long time, and with that much emotion into it.

His gaze was burning. _Accusing_.

Naruto didn't know what to say, except, "You know damn well it isn't pity what I feel towards you, Sasuke." Naruto accused back, eyes burning as well, his voice raised. "Would you think I did all what I did just out of pity? How shallow do you think I am, Sasuke?"

"How the heck should I know about that, Naruto? With the way you received me the night I came back—"

"This has nothing to do with that!" Naruto heatedly interrupted. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Try to deny it as much as you want; it won't change what happened that night, Naruto." His voice was tight with anger.

And with some other thing the blond couldn't quite identify. And then that emotion left, along with that anger, letting guarded, almost unemotional eyes once more.

Naruto said nothing at that.

Sasuke angrily made his way toward the direction of his room, brushing shoulders brusquely with the azure-eyed one.

* * *

Naruto felt lost in that cold, lonely kitchen. He didn't feel like eating anymore, now.

After minutes of just standing like that –he wondered how many more times he would be left standing alone like that—he eyed the now cold meal. He surely didn't feel like eating, but he wasn't about to throw it away, either. Deciding he could re-heat it in the morning as breakfast, he gathered it and put away on the fridge. He went to the exact same spot he was previously before dinner, and sat there, gazing the stars up there in the night sky.

Another thing that he didn't feel like doing was going to that cold, dark room of his. He just…it was too _lonely_. He was surprised as that notion came to mind; he thought he was already used to it.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh cool night air. He shuddered as the wind made its way past him, blowing up his hair; he had no intention of going back inside, though. Behind his eyelids, he could perfectly picture those angry dark, black eyes.

He mussed that he got to be surprised for such eyes to look that way—to express anything at all, even anger; most of the time they looked just…unexpressive. Dead. Without a purpose.

He thought that living for revenge, throwing everything behind just for its sake, and then achieving it, tended to that to a person. He should not be surprised of that.

But…to be able to see…even anger in there…he just thought he should feel proud of himself, even if in some wicked, up-side down way.

Yet…he didn't. Not in the slightest.

He sighed, deeply.

Maybe what Sasuke said did make sense; denying wouldn't change anything.

Yet he felt he wasn't ready to assume it.

Not yet.

Not just yet.

* * *

Next day, Sakura was nervously standing in front of Sasuke-kun's house. She was nervous, because she had never been inside the place; not even the time Sasuke-kun was…_away_. She felt like it was a sacred place, a place that was part of Sasuke-kun. She once even tried to enter it, but could go no further than the front doors' limit; so that would be her very first time entering it.

She was there to visit Naruto, who had expended his second night there the night before, and to try to see Sasuke-kun, too. She had really…_really_ missed him.

Besides, she wanted to know everything that happened thus yet from Naruto's own mouth, too.

She was worried about Sasuke-kun, and well…she wanted to make sure he was alright.

She willed herself to calm down, and after rising a still (yet less) trembling fist, she knocked. After some minutes, the door opened, revealing a very tall, a very handsome, and a very quiet Sasuke.

He looked quite annoyed, too.

Without even giving the pink haired girl the change to speak, he said "Naruto's down the hall, sleeping."

He then left.

As she made her way inside while following his instructions (not before closing the door), she frowned. Sleeping…? Down the hall…?

And yes, there Naruto was; sitting against the wall of the veranda, a blanket over his shoulders, drool making his way out his slight open mouth. It didn't quite annoy her as much as she should have; the image was quite adorable. Though she wouldn't tell Naruto that; if she did, he would be all over her, doing more 'adorable' things, just for her.

He didn't quite yet learnt the meaning of the word 'no'.

With a slight smile tugging at her lips (she just couldn't help herself), she yelled in his ear, "Naruto! How can you possibly sleep here, in the cold!" while tugging at his ears.

He wriggled away in a shock.

And he was supposedly Jounin by now—he was supposed to have felt her before even raising her hands toward him.

"Sakura-chan…?"

"Good morning to you too, Naruto." she said, grinning, making to seat by his side. Naruto snickered.

"'Morning, Sakura-chan!"

"Geez, not so loud! I'm right here!"

"Hey! You don't have to hit me, Sakura-chan! I'm already sore as it is!" he loudly complained, pouting.

"Geez, Naruto—I'm really not surprised about that. To sleep here…" then, something dawned on her, "or—it is just possible you had spent the night here!?"

"Well…" Naruto had at least the decency to blush.

"At least you had the presence of mind to bring that blanket with you", she muttered, looking up at the sky.

Silence stretched.

The emerald-eyed girl looked at the one by her side, now; Naruto was just looking oddly at the blanked that was by his side, currently.

"Did you just say…that I had this on me?" he asked her, signaling the thing that was covering him. Sakura just looked at him, curiously.

"Well, yeah…I just thought—"

Then it all clicked.

She was glad Sasuke-kun showed some kind of care towards Naruto, his friend. She smiled warmly at that.

"You are one very lucky person to be under Sasuke-kun's care." She said, solemnly, half mocking. It was rare to her to be even remotely mocking (and even rarer towards Sasuke) but she was in one very good mood now.

"Don't say that! You don't know how's like to be under the same roof with him." Naruto pouted, but his eyes seemed a little brighter to the trained eye. She giggled.

"But I'm glad…that you're both okay…and still in one piece." She resumed her staring at the sky.

"Well, yeah… that's cuz you would kill me if I lay even one finger on your precious 'Sasuke-kun.'" He said, grinning. She blushed.

"Well—that's—stop saying things like that!" she ended, still blushing, hitting at poor Naruto on the head.

"Ouch! That's abuse! _Abuse_!" he whined, nursing his poor head. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's because you talk too much!" Naruto surprisingly…just pouted.

After some minutes like that, Sakura got up. "Well, then, Naruto. I think I better just go now. Still got things to do, you know."

"Then who's gonna protect me from the big, ugly monster?" he said as he got up as well…pouting. Really, Naruto should be the master of pouting by now…

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that! And if you were just civil, I'm sure Sasuke-kun would treat you better. I bet you did something pretty stupid (or say; it's always the same with you) for him to treat you like that." she chastised him.

"But I didn't do anything." He muttered, looking down at the floor.

"I bet you didn't." she just said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I really better go now… Got something to tell to Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes! That she's just plain evil; I'm not even allowed to go training!"

"So…skipping the part where she's evil (which would just get you into deeper trouble; thought you would learn by now) I'll ask if she could do something about it." she said, patting his shoulder. "I know my way out, Naruto; don't worry." The girl said, making her way towards the hallway.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" he called after her, approaching the kunoichi.

"Yes, Naruto?" she said, raising her eyebrows, waiting.

"Well…is…y'know…does everybody else know…that…Sasuke …and I…"

"Well…they _are_ suspecting…something like that it's up. But nothing concrete. And they…well…" Sakura stalled, looking at a loss of how to approach what she thought it was a touchy subject, "Well…"

Naruto thought she would spare the girl her battle for the right words; he knew what he wanted to know, already. And he also suspected what she wanted to say. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. Thanks." He put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it, and giving the girl a big grin. "Now, go, before baa-chan needs you or something." He urged her to go; she frowned at his choice of words for Tsunade-sama.

"Okay, okay, I'll go already. But I'm gonna come visit you again, Sasuke-kun still being in a foul mood or not!" she gave him a small grin of her own, and departed.

The years of their 'quest' had made her harder, stronger, more secure of herself.

Which also increased the times she got to hit him; he had already sampled too many times for his likes just how stronger she got.

His smile now got a sad tinge into it. Even when she smiled at him the time she told him she had already given up on Sasuke…he knew that was not true.

He could still see it in her eyes; she still… 

He just wished things were different, somehow.

_**.+.続く・・・.+.**_

_**.+.To Be Continued….+.**_

****

* * *

**A.N.:** That's it. And in any case...This might be as well a good-bye to this story. I really liked it, and I might as well continue, but...I will probably stop posting it here, or anywhere else. I will try to see what's wrong with my writing, and come up with something better.

Gomen nasai for your disappointment...

And if I post it...that may be if I see there are people reading this.

So then, hopefully, see you all soon.

Yoru no Tsuyu

**A.N.****2**: Was this version better? Feel free to make any kind of opinion you have, even to bash me-I've been a real fool this time; I think that I really deserve it. T.T

Oh-oh! Don't tune out yet—I'm feeling like I owe you, so between today and tomorrow, since next chappie is already done, I'm posting it. (…Now I really am shameless; now I'm bribing you --;;;,,) Yay! XP


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.: **Hello again…not much to say now… just…hope you enjoy it. :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it…never will. But really…I really guess that between Sasu-chan, Naru-chan and Kakashi…they all own me. .+cheeky grin, blushes+. At least, they know how to share! XP

**Pairings**: .+innocent look+. Who knows? Kukukukukuku!

**Warning**: Crude language, cursing…boys on boys theme? Oh, if you don't like at least shounen-ai, or if it makes you uncomfortable, then I invite you to leave. Flames to this cause will be promptly redirected.

So…now onto the fic!

**Note**: Un-betaed

* * *

**Ship of Fools**

**By** Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Hoping, Hope—Hopeless

_**tsugihagi no shiawase wo yoseatsume makinagara**_

_**kimi no tsuyosa ni oshitsubusareteta**_

_Scraping together patchwork happiness, and sewing it_

_I was crushed by your strength._

_-Chou- Amano Tsukiko_

* * *

True to her word, Sakura went visiting Sasuke and Naruto again next week; she apologized for not going there sooner, but it was just that work was hectic and well…there was just too much work. She got disappointed when she learned that things between the two males habiting currently the same place hadn't improved one bit. 

But as Sasuke-kun didn't do something harsh and misbehave, and even when the surveillance was still strong …at least poor Naruto was able to leave the place for once.

It wasn't as if he was incarcerated in the place, he reasoned.

Even still, the teme was still distant, no matter how much the blond made to approach him. It was as if what he did was just not enough, was not the right thing, and for all his effort he just got ignored.

He just got more apathetic as the days passed by.

It was as if the teme's flame had burnt out, or something.

And he just couldn't get it.

No matter what he did, he just couldn't get it. Get him.

And sometimes (most of the time, because he hadn't had the patience) his brain couldn't take it all that thinking on the teme's behalf.

Damnit, he missed the simpler times of childhood…even if it wasn't as easier as others' would be (he had had his fill of tough times, of cold stares, of whispered hurtful words) things were more innocent, somehow. More innocent, simpler…

…_Easier_…

He sighed inwardly, knowing that wistful wishes wouldn't get him anywhere, no matter how strongly he wished.

Naruto rose up from his laid position under a shady tree, jacket discarded near him, draining a deep breath as he did so. He re-adjusted his weapon pouch, and his jacked, not bothering to zip it up. Dusting off his jacket and slacks, he started his way towards his current place of residence.

He had taken a break from baby-sitting Sasuke, and went to some woods near to the Uchiha grounds. They weren't property of the Uchiha's, even thought it was hard to tell –he pretty much guessed they weren't, anyways—and they weren't familiar grounds, but…at least they were a place where he could take a sweat.

He thought a little bit of taijutsu would be something to break him up from his stress. Or so he thought.

Well…it worked, a little. In a way, he felt lighter, but it still hadn't helped him to work out his troubled thoughts. And he was somewhat in a better mood, too.

Now, near dusk, and with him leaving around somewhere after noon, he felt worn-out, yet in a good way, he thought he could handle being inside the teme's place, and being in the teme's ultimately sour presence.

He grimaced at that thought; the mood was awful thick those past weeks. He noted his mood got even worse in the presence of Sakura-chan, though he couldn't find a reason as to why that was.

He was aware of the fact that in their genin time together, even though Sakura-chan's advances, Sasuke wasn't that fond of her. But even with that situation, they still were teammates, and they still cared about each-other. Or so he thought. But she too, had been worried ill about Sasuke's time out of the village, and she also did everything she could to bring him back. So he just couldn't find reason enough to excuse the bastard's behavior.

He even tried to tell him so through with his fists, but Sakura-chan stopped him, with a sad smile of hers, saying that it was okay, that in time the situation would improve.

It hadn't, by far.

And it irritated him.

He really, really longed happier times—

But he wasn't going to complain. After all, the teme _did_ come back, and that had to be enough. Everything else…everything else could be dealt in their due time.

"Sakura-chan…?" he pronounced, perplexed, seeing the girl that went with that name standing in front of the gates, a bag in her hands.

"Oi! Naruto!" the girl waved, smiling cheerfully, maneuvering the bag onto her other hand.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" he grinned at her, stopping in front of her, a few passes away.

"You're late!" she told him, a frown-like-pout on her face, hitting him for the sake of good measure and emphasis.

"Uh? Late? How come I'm late? You didn't even told me you'd come!" he complained, rubbing the top of his head.

"Well, I just came." She said, sticking her tongue out, as they both approached the house.

"What!?" Naruto asked, flabbergasted, "then why did ya hit me!?"

"Cuz it's fun, actually." The pinkette said, not even feeling the slightest bit embarrassed about it.

Naruto just stood there, cold as a rock, while Sakura just continued on the way of the house, like she had just said the most natural thing in the world. The blond nin eventually made his way towards the house, when the girl just stood in front of it, patting her foot impatiently.

When he finally opened it, he held it open it for the girl, inviting her over. She just moved her head from side to side, in a negating motion.

"Actually, Naruto, I've just come to deliver you this." And at that, she brought the bag forward for him see. "It's from Hinata-chan. She said she was sorry couldn't come to deliver herself instead—what with the whole thing happening on the Hyuuga clan and her engagement with Neji, she sure _is_ busy—but she said she'd hope if you and Sasuke-kun would just enjoy it, either way—it's food" she said, informing him, opening the bag from him to see, where bento boxes could be seen neatly packed inside, "I really admire the girl." she commented, "I don't know where she finds the time to do it at all; I know I wouldn't be able to do it. You're lucky." She finished, handing him the bag, mocking-hitting him on the shoulder.

He looked kinda perplexed, again, and warmed-up inside from Hinata's kindness. Trust the girl for being that sweet.

"So…you're not coming inside?" the boy asked, grabbing the back.

"Well…no. As much as I'd want to…I have some stuff to do for my mom." The emerald-eyed girl smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." Naruto told her. "Do you think she made me ramen…?" she wondered out loud.

"You idiot! You should learn to eat something substantial once in a while! Geez!" Naruto pouted. "Well then, Naruto, see you!" she said, turning around, and going for the exit. He just waved at her, even though she wouldn't be able to see it.

He smiled at the package in his hands; Hinata was really a sweet, sweet girl. Neji better take good care of her, he thought.

* * *

Going inside, he couldn't help but hum a soft tune to himself. The very few times he got to eat Hinata's food –fewer than he'd would like it, now that he thought about it—it was so delicious that made him wonder why hadn't he fallen in for her. 

…Such a lovely, lovely person…

Snapping out from la-la land, he realized the one to cause so was the teme's dark glare. He just ignored it; neither he nor anyone could deter his good mood for receiving good food.

"Want to eat some? Hinata made them for us." He just offered in a light tone.

And silence answered him, per usual. Not that it should be bothering him by now—he was well used to it. He just heard the other shift around somewhere, probably going to his corner.

Figure him, he thought, rolling his eyes.

The blond one just put the bag on the table, and took out its contents. There, it was two big bentos, and in opening one of them and seeing its contents, it made him salivate, literally.

He thought it was such a waste to let one of them forgotten and not eaten, so he just took the other one—not before grabbing two pairs of chopsticks—and went to the place where he just knew Sasuke would be.

And indeed, there he was, looking forlorn.

"Geez, Sasuke-teme, you really know how to damp the mood." Naruto said, taking a seat near him, and when he was done with that, giving the teme the closed bento with a pair of chopsticks.

Upon seconds of just looking at it as if it was some kind of alien thing that would bite him if he even dared touch it, Naruto just said, impatiently, "Just eat it; it doesn't bite, y'know?" before a loud 'itadakimasu' was hear, and he dig in.

Then, slowly, Naruto heard a soft 'itadakimasu' from Sasuke, and soon after, Sasuke's soft sounds of eating. It really was delicious, Naruto thought between bites. If Hinata made this to him every day, he might consider stopping eating ramen for this, instead, he mused.

Halfway through dinner, though, Naruto thought about the tense atmosphere hanging around them, as it seemed to do lately. He thought about happier times, and he remembered that in happier times that…_tense_ (for the lack of a better word) air wasn't between them the times they got to be along with each other.

It wasn't that hard to be with each other.

Then again, in those happier times there wasn't that incident hanging around them…

There wasn't that regret hanging around them.

And…Sasuke wasn't that…difficult…as he was now… he wondered why that was…

"What?"

It just seemed that he _might_ have wondered that _just_ out _loud_…

The blond quickly tried to elaborate, attempting to salvage the situation, "Well…" damn it was difficult, and he even didn't start yet!, he thought as he carded one of his nervous tan hands through his blond tresses, "It's just that…it's just difficult…being with you, trying to talk to you, trying to understand you." there, he said it at least, and he could put them into decent understandable words, too!

"And what is there to understand, Naruto?" Sasuke inquired, fully regarding the blond now.

_Damn!_ And he thought he had explained himself well…Oh well…he should have known it wouldn't be easy—_nothing_ was easy with Sasuke, "Well…since you came back…it's like…well…" he breathed deeply; wasn't this conversion a little too familiar?, "You're being difficult, Sasuke." Naruto chose to say, eyes boring on Sasuke's dark, dark eyes, "You're driving the few people that came visiting you away; people that care about you."

"People that care about me? As if! They most probably just feel some kind of sick pity towards me; that's why they came." First, Naruto, who barely survived the very first time he went to visit. Then, Sakura, who ended being the receiving end and victim of Sasuke's cold vicious glare. And then, Hinata, all by herself; she really hadn't survived it—she almost cried that time, and luckily, Neji wasn't with her (he tended to be a little too much overprotective over her—not that he liked to admit it)—and even though that, she had still sent them that bentou.

People—not many, but there still were _some_ people, anyway—were trying to be good to him, and he just decided to act like an ass to them all.

He—himself—was used to it, but the others—the others didn't have to put with him and his jerk-ness!

"Do you really think all of them just came here because of that?" at least Naruto was able to control himself enough not to _yell_; his voice was death cold with suppressed anger, though.

"And since when do you worry so much as to what I do think, Naruto?" Sasuke said in the same tone of voice Naruto had just used, boring dark eyes back at the azure ones.

"I _do_ care, Sasuke; that I can tell you. I _do_ care about you."

"Do you really, Naruto?"

"How can you even doubt it, Sasuke!? How can you even—!? After all I've been through to just have _you_ back—_bring_ **you** back!?" he couldn't help but to yell, now. It was just—that statement _hurt_.

"And how can I not? It was even mostly for Sakura's sake—she was the one that—" Sasuke snapped his mouth shut abruptly, as if his words really had scorched him; as if having said too much.

"I don't really know what do you want, nor I can understand you. I just suggest you to start being nice on other people, _Sasuke_." He wasn't hungry; not anymore, and he was sorry for Hinata's effort, for he just couldn't—he just had to get out of there, before he really—

As he was just about to sit up, just about to leave, just out of there, he felt a strong grip on his arm, pulling him back.

It was Sasuke, and he seemed furious to have one walking away from him, someone ignoring him.

_Well_—fuck him.

The blond nin struggled to get free, and he succeeded, and decided to leave the place. But this time, he was brusquely shoved backwards, being shoved on the dark cold wood floor.

Sasuke looked heatedly at him—an emotion that seemed so alien on him since he always acted so impassive, so much like a robot lately…and there was just something there, something in his eyes that he just couldn't take his own blue eyes away from them—from those dark charcoal burning eyes.

And Sasuke was just straddling him.

_This_ position—this _situation_—just reminded him too much from—just seemed pretty familiar—

"You…you just don't seem to understand, do you? After all this time, you still haven't—you know damn well that denial doesn't help one bit." And, to make things stranger, Sasuke seemed broken with words, trying to explain something—

And before he could answer, before he could say anything, it happened—the same thing that happened on the night Sasuke came back—

Sasuke kissed him.

_**.+.続く・・・.+.**_

_**.+.To Be Continued….+.**_

* * *

**A.N.**: Kukukukuku! I'm so evil! XD And nope, this time I still have no more chappies. Chappie 4 it's really on its way, yet I dunno when it's gonna be finished. Be patient until then, please. I'm not stopping this. 

So…any thoughts, improvements you have in mind, _constructive_ criticisms, ideas…whatever you have that's not _pointless_ flame, they're all welcomed.

So…see ya soon…hopefully. .+mutters under her breath+. College it's really a bitch…. T.T


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.**: Yo! I'm back, and earlier than I expect, I should say. You should thank Belial's.Soul, as she kicked my butt menacing me that if I didn't sit down and write, bad and meannie things would happen to me. T.T I was really scared! I'm happy she doesn't know where I live… o.O Though I don't think that would stop her…

But really, I dedicate this chappie to her—really, for making me sit down and finish this chappie. I was just so lazy…

**Reply to anonymous reviewers**:

Mariannedk: I'm updating, updating! Longer chapters? You see…it's rather hard for me to do so—as you may already noticed—but I shall try. Hope you like this chappie.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters—it really would be more sparkly and smexy and smutty if I really owned it. T.T I can dream too, ne? XD

**Pairings**: At this pace, who knows?

**Rating**: T—for its theme and foul language at times.

**Warning**: This is, at least, shounen-ai. You don't like it, spare yourself from reading this. This is chapter 5 already, so c'mon! Oh, flames will be just deflected and/or reflected. You have been warned.

So, now without any further ado, on with this fic!

**Note**: Un-betaed. T.T I want beta!

* * *

Ship of Fools

**By** Yoru no Tsuyu

夜の露

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Troubles in Paradise—or was it Hell?

_**Kowaseru mono wo subete kowashitemo  
Iranai mono wo subete koko kara hakidashitemo  
I can't reply to you "yes"  
Soko ni wa yukenai**_

_Even if I break everything that can be broken  
And sweep away everything I don't need  
I can't reply to you "yes"  
I can't go there_

_-Sniper- Amano Tsukiko_

* * *

Sasuke had just—

Sasuke was _kissing_ him.

And it was the same, all over the same…the only different thing was that instead of those tattered and bloody clothes of _then_ now they were—and that that _this_ time around…No, that was wrong. That was the same; the same desperation that Sasuke had put back into that kiss that night was also the same; it was there.

Sasuke was kissing _him_, and he just—

He didn't know what to do.

He frankly didn't know what to do, and he should have just expected it—

Yet, he chose to ignore the signs, and avoid thinking about it.

Sasuke was, after all, severely wounded, and most probably wasn't on his full thinking capacity—he just wasn't thinking well.

Yet…it repeated itself, tonight.

And Sasuke seemed tired of kissing cold unresponsive lips, for he finally pulled back. And that seemed to snap Naruto back from his shock and stupor, as he punched the teme—_hard_—and quickly got up.

He just bolted out of there, completely flushed.

Even if he couldn't leave the property completely, at least he could leave the house.

And leave the house he did.

* * *

Rubbing her weary tired eyes, Tsunade looked out the window of her office; it was almost dawn, now. It had been a hell of a day the day before, and she had had (and still has) so much paperwork that for once she just couldn't procrastinate it in favor of some delicious sake (and sleep, later on). She wanted nothing more than to just drop death there and then.

And she was worried about the brat, too. She wondered whether she had made a wise choice at making him go at that prick brat's place as a babysitter; _heck_, with so much work and pressure she had had at that time, and the brat just coming to pester her—she just wanted nothing more for him than to leave her alone—she hadn't honestly been thinking straight that time, she assumed.

Yet nevertheless, she wasn't going to back up her words or admit that she might had acted wrong, either.

She just was glad she hadn't heard of any ill news of those two killing each other—_yet_; she had no illusions about it. She didn't need more work than she already had, and the Elders would nail her for sure if something like that ever happened.

They still had illusions –along with the whole village—of the Uchiha clan reviving from its ashes, once more, with the help and deed of the last Uchiha heir.

The Fifth, though, had a feeling that that time was a long, _long_ away dream—if not right way impossible; she couldn't picture anyone (any girl) that Sasuke would make such a commitment as to marry to and have some heir with.

And she wasn't excited about another little Uchiha running around, as some other people were, either; the Uchiha's blood was cursed, for sure, in her opinion.

The very example of that was the Mangenkyo Sharingan, a (very much deadly) technique that the user had to kill his-slash-her best friend in order to obtain it, as Itachi sure did (as it ended on the entire, or almost entire, annihilation of the Uchiha clan), or as Sasuke attempted to, almost seven years ago.

But whatever; it was not within her power to stop the rebirth of such a clan or its definite demise—she had enough work as it was, anyways. The honey-colored haired woman reclined herself on her Hokage chair—she really was tired. She closed her eyes—she would rest, just a little.

…Just a little…

A little while later, a cup of hot tea was left beside the now very asleep Hokage.

* * *

The sun rose, birds chirped, signaling morning's arrival, and with it—a brand new day. And the day was a beautiful one; with not even a cloud marring the blue sky above. The weather did nothing to match his dark mood, Naruto thought, gloomy.

From his position high up on a tree, he pondered whether to go back or not—if it was safe for him to go back—and what would happen when—_if_—he went back there.

It wasn't as if he was a planning-ahead-person, but now…it was just…that… he felt so _lost_.

Never, never in his life before, had he felt so _lost_.

Not even when Sasuke had went away; not even when Sasuke refused to return so many, many times. There, he was more than sure that, if he kept trying, and if he knocked some sense into the bastard, he would go back, for sure.

But now… _Now_…

He didn't know which course of action to take.

He hadn't expected it—though he should have—and he hadn't been prepared, and…he didn't know what to think, to feel.

He should feel…at least…_uncomfortable_ with it, right? Any sane normal person would.

Any sane normal _male_ person would. Though even to this day, there were still girls that would kill to be on his shoes.

…The irony of the situation… He chuckled darkly at that thought.

Now…he tried to figure out where the teme's _action_ came from. Surely it wasn't a family tradition or something, or some weird thing that Itachi had taught him to do…

…Even if the guy was weird…he looked more on the _asexual_ kind of people…

Either way…back on their genin days Sasuke hadn't been that way—or had he? Sure, the guy just scorned every girl's attention –not to mention that the bastard stole his first kiss, the kiss that he wanted to give to pretty Sakura-chan; he blushed at the reminiscence—and _well_, that would mostly be because at that time, Sasuke was so blinded with the 'Avenger' thing that he really couldn't see anything beyond that—he couldn't see nothing past that.

…Or so he though.

Because, now…he doubted every truth, every foundation he had. Because, _because_ if something he believed to be the Universe's truth proved to be false –as it had just now—then…then surely there might be other things that were false, as well.

…Gods…

He was in deep shit, and he couldn't see the way out.

…Really, it all was Sasuke's fault, _that_ he knew.

* * *

"…Ne, Sakura-chan…"

"…What is it, Naruto?"

The two of them—Sakura and Naruto—were resting against some shady tree, the left-outs of some bento food resting by their side—Naruto, for some strange reason, insisted they ate outside—Sasuke was being a jerk, and didn't deserve the food Sakura-chan brought them both (Naruto had hastily argument that, as if avoiding even the mention of Sasuke-kun's name—she thought it strange, but brushed it off as Naruto's doing of something stupid –_again_—and Sasuke acting…acting his usual self.

So, that midday-afternoon, Sakura had gone visit them, and they had ended eating something under a really shady tree that was considerably away from Sasuke-kun's place.

There was something strange there, something _odd_ there, but the whole thing was so touchy that she didn't dare—

But now that they were talking, she thought she cold find out whatever it was bothering Naruto.

"…It's just… a _friends'_ case." He added hastily.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious!"

"Of course you are." Naruto just eyed the girl, pouting—how rare—before continuing.

"…Well…you see…this _friend_…" he made sure to emphasize the word, "This friend of mine doesn't know what to do."

"About what?" she made sure to inquire. Really…what was it that Naruto did this time…?

"Well…this friend…had this other person as a friend. Even when they were always fighting cuz the other envied this friend of mine 'cuz he was so superior," Sakura didn't miss to roll her eyes "they were friends, like family. So even when the other left…they were still friends." That last statement was said with some doubt in it, and with some sadness into it, but Naruto kept going, either way. "So…the day when finally the friend of my _friend_ came back…well…something _weird_…happened."

"Weird?" the kunoichi now inquired, clearly—genuinely— interested now.

"Yeah, well… the friend of my friend seemed hurt, and confused, the day he came back. Most probably the friend of my friend didn't know what he was doing, so…well…"

"Well, what, Naruto?" the girl almost yelled, now.

"Let's just say that _that_ person didn't do what friends are supposed to do." he finished it there.

"Something like what…Naruto?"

"Just stuff!" Naruto now was the one that almost yelled—and she didn't miss the fact of Naruto's tinge of red over his cheeks and nose.

"Naruto! How the hell am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what really happened!?" she snapped.

"I'm not the one that needs help; my friend is!" he proclaimed, vehemently. The girl rolled her eyes, and didn't bother to hide it.

"Alright, alright; your _friend_. Now, tell me, what happened?"

"Well, you see…" Naruto blushed, "they overstepped boundaries. Well, it was most like my friend's friend overstepped it." Sakura narrowed her very-like emerald eyes.

"How so?" if only Naruto would just stop beating around the bush…

"Well, that night, he—"

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun!" Sakura almost dropped death from the killing-suspense mood, recognizing that voice.

"Hello, Lee-san." She said, politely, to the one that was now positively beaming at them (_her_), only a little more than half a meter away from them. "What is it?" If only she could bring her hands ahead and _strangle_ him till death…

Everyone –except Lee—would be able to see the black-murderous vibes coming out of her. And everyone would be sane enough as to _flee_.

Naruto was silently backing away from her—he had finally learnt of when to, after many—painful—previous experiences.

"I was just about leaving the Hokage tower—I was doing some youthful help there, since Neji's about to be family is also my friend—not that they weren't before—and I noticed that Tsunade-sama seemed to be looking out for you. So I happily offered my assistance, and told her that I would gladly proceed as to look out for you, since I also would be able as to look your beautiful face." He concluded, still smiling.

Damn that smiling face…she felt like crying, she really did.

"Well, then, Naruto, it seems I have to go now; Tsunade-sama is in need of my assistance." _You're lucky—you got off the hook_, she mentally (and bitterly) thought, as she sat up and gathered their bento by their side, scattered.

Naruto seemed relieved, somehow. She sighed.

"Well, then…I'm leaving. See you, Naruto!" she said, turning to leave, not even bothering to wait for Lee to catch up. Naruto waved back at her. Then, she abruptly stopped.

"Oh, got something to say to Tsunade-sama while I'm at it, Naruto?" she inquired.

"…No." he said, finally, after some moments of silence, not looking at her face, but at his side. She rolled her eyes; and she was worried, now, too.

"Okay, then. See ya, Naruto!"

And with that, they both left, leaving Naruto alone.

* * *

He almost said it. He had almost said about it, and to Sakura-chan, no less! What would have happened, if he just told her…? Sure, he would still have said it was a friend's case, but still…she was not the smarter member of their team—or generation—for nothing.

He couldn't just risk it.

Besides, that would only crush her, crush her heart, her aspirations—

Still…he just felt the need to talk to someone—anyone—about that predicament. Or situation. Or whatever.

In frustration, as he made his way home—was it home, really?—he ruffled his head violently. Really, that situation really depressed him, and it was making him not act like himself.

Like hell he would just be depressed by some stupidity the teme did! He wouldn't get affected by it—he just wouldn't.

And he new just what to do, now.

* * *

Getting home—again, was it really…?—with determined, sure steps, he made his way where he just knew the teme to be. And sure enough, there he found him.

Sasuke just pretended he wasn't even there, he hadn't just arrived.

So, Naruto thought to just go straight to the point.

"So, Sasuke, what was the meaning of _it_?" he asked, bluntly

Sasuke then looked at him in the eyes, and feigning indifference, his eyes coldest as before. "What are you talking about, Naruto?" his voice was just as arrogant, as mocking, as that time when Naruto met Sasuke for the first time after two and a half years.

And that just made Naruto all the more infuriated, making him see red. He grabbed the brunet by the collar, and raised him to his level.

"You know damn well about it, _Sasuke_." Naruto's voice was almost sibilant. Sasuke then, answered,

"Well…what did you think it was, Naruto? What did you think it meant, Naruto? I thought that, a kiss meant the same anywhere. Or are you just so naïve as not to know that?" the brunet mocked, again, arrogantly.

Naruto blushed, but still released the other, harshly. Sasuke rearranged himself, just as his clothes—he did it so _calmly_, as if they were talking just whether it would rain or not.

As if their talking was that mundane to him.

"Do you think this is just a game!?" Naruto screamed. Really, the teme—

"I don't know how can you complain about it being a game or not, because that night—"

"Shut up!"

"at your place—I didn't see you make any kind of complaint then. But now—"

"Just shut up!"

"Now, you just seem want to ignore it, to forget everything about it. I should be the one asking if that was just a game to you." _if it meant anything to you…_

Naruto was breathing hard, and Sasuke's eyes were just as cold as ice.

The situation they were both in was just infuriating, confusing, and both blamed the other for it to being so. The situation was ridiculous, and why couldn't the other accept that—

that it had to stop—

that the other was just denying what he wanted—

so that both of their lives could be better?

Was the other just that blind as not to see that?

And they were just as determined as to prove the other wrong.

続く・・・

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Vocabulary**:

Teme: 2nd person singular, used as derogative. Often translated as 'bastard'.

Kunoichi: Female ninja

Ne: in the beginning of a sentence, used to catch attention, or start of a topic or issue or talk, such as 'hey' and the likes.

* * *

**A.N.**: How did you liked it? Y'know, reviews really inspire me to write, as it did this time. .+wink wink+. Questions, comments, constructive criticism are always more than welcomed.

So, until the next installment,

Ja na!

.:Tsuyu:.


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N.: **I'm aliiiiveeeeeeeeee! Really, finals did almost kill me. T.T But as commemoration for finally being over, here's another chappie!—and just as fast, since I've had just finished that damn test the day before yesterday evening (Japanese test was yesterday, too--not a college test, but but what the hell, I'm just so happy)—and just for you, my faithful readers. :D

**Disclaimer**: It isn't mine, sadly. Oh well, at least all my fantasies regarding them _are_ mine. .+drools, nasal hemorrhage, passes out from blood loss+.

**Pairings**: .+innocent look+. Who knows? .+whistles innocently+.

**Warning**: Crude language, cursing…boys on boys theme? Oh, if you don't like at least shounen-ai, or if it makes you uncomfortable, then I invite you to leave. Flames to this cause will be promptly redirected.

So…now onto the fic!

**Note**: Un-betaed—any volunteer? .+puppy eyes+.

* * *

**Ship of Fools**

**By** Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Resignation of the Heart

_**Kitai wa shinai yo  
Choushi notte hazure kuji hiita toki demo  
Naite gomakashite wasurerareru you ni**_

_I won't hope for anything  
Even when we draw lots, going in and out of tune  
I cry and avoid you, so that I can forget you_

_-Fukurou- Amano Tsukiko_

* * *

As the day finally ended, and she was finally home—she had finally made it out of her parent's home, telling them (explained, _informing_ them) that she was old enough already, that she really could take care of herself—the last rays of sun making it through the curtains of her little rented apartment, she began thinking and pondering and wondering and thinking again about Naruto's predicament.

She knew her blond friend was in a tight situation now, and despite his sunny disposition (well, really, _not_ too sunny in that certain situation) and his assurances (that he would not kill her precious Sasuke-_kun_)…well…

She sighed, as she had been doing frequently as of late.

Slouching more comfortably in her couch, a steaming cup of tea in the table near that same couch, she closed her eyes.

She _had_ been happy when she had learnt that Sasuke-kun had finally come home—to them—and only slightly _hurt_ that he had come to see Naruto _first_. She had tried to assure herself that yeah, it was only fair since they had always had this bond, this connection between them, and that really, Naruto was really the one to put all of his efforts to track him down—even if she had helped, too—she _had_ gone with him—with Naruto on that journey. She shouldn't feel this feeling—jealousy—over this, and that now that Sasuke-kun was back, there might a chance for them to—

She opened her eyes, realizing that she had just dozed off, and that her tea was most cold now, too. Sighing—once again—she rose herself from her rather comfy position, and grabbed her cold tea now, going to her little kitchenette. She pondered throwing it down the sink and make another one now that it was cold, but…

Brazing herself on the sink's edges, she breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with that chilly cold air.

She loved Sasuke. She truly, honestly did. It was the only thing—the only person—she thought of when enduring that hard training under Tsunade-sama's tutelage, on those cold and lonely days when both her teammates had _left_ her to get stronger—one, to avenge his clan, and the other, to retrieve the other back. It was the person that had rescued her from that much cold-hot burning-freezing empty depression, the person to help her keep going on, even if that person didn't even acknowledged it, and even if it was pure torture too to even thinking about him. He was the strength that filled her being when everything else has left her.

…and yet, still…

Biting down a cough-like breathing, trying to take in another deep breath, hands trembling still by the sink, trying not to _fall_—she really tried not to fall.

She tried to tell herself, to _convince_ herself, that time would cure it all. That time would make it all better. That time could heal everything, and that she eventually would be given the chance to heal that wound, too. Really—she tried to tell herself that Sasuke-kun's indifference against her would fade away, and that they could get to get to know each other, once more. That they could continue where they had left out.

She hadn't entertained the thought that there was nothing really to continue from—that there never had been—she didn't afford herself to entertain, to even considerate that thought.

Another cough-like breathing, and her heart gripped painfully—and if she had had her eyes opened, she would have seen all blurry.

She could see—_feel_ it—that really, Sasuke-kun's heart was closed. There was no place for her in his heart—not for her, not for anyone else. It was taken already.

—it was almost a miracle he left himself feel anything again—

And did she know who the owner of it was. Oh, did she know.

Her cheeks felt warm, now. And wet. And sticky. And that feeling just wouldn't stop.

…Really, Naruto had it really hard, and he would just have to figure everything out by himself, was the last thought that filled her mind as she left herself collapse by the sink, loud and painful sobs shaking her frame.

…she never did bring herself to throw the tea away down the sink, however cold it was.

* * *

The next good part of the next month was kept with the two of them completely ignoring each other. The two of them wanted, really wanted (thought they wouldn't admit that; not even to themselves) to prove the other wrong.

Because they were always right.

Just…it was kind of impossible for the two of them to be right at the _same_ time in both entirely _different_ opinions in the very _same_ subject.

And those days were spent basically the same: wake up, ignore each other while making and eating breakfast, Sasuke continuing with the reading of his book while Naruto went outside, Naruto returning nearly at dusk, and having dinner while continuing to ignore each other.

Naruto didn't have lunch there during that time—Sakura-chan managed to get in charge of the idiot's lunch—she deemed it safer to just get the two of them as _far_ as possible while cooling down—and she did that awfully quiet, too. She figured something happened, as she keep stealing glances at him once in a while when she thought he wasn't noticing it.

And for the looks of it, it was serious this time—and as the days went by, she keep getting quieter and quieter, as if lost in thoughts. So, it was one morning when she decided to check some things out.

It was a hectic day—the day before some team arrived, seriously injured, from which a previously (seeming to be B-level one) mission (at the most)—obviously, a trap—and so, even the rescue team didn't go unscathed, which that made her and the whole hospital staff full-handed.

As mentioned before, really hectic.

So, still feeling worried for the idiot, and having not the time, she went at Ichikaru's and bought a take-out for three people—really, the idiot truly liked that _non_ nutritious stuff too much for his own good, and went to the Uchiha's compound for the delivery—and she tried to quell that voice in her head screaming what the hell she was doing, that this just wouldn't go well.

She just ignored it.

She tried to convince herself that it was just for that idiot's sake…

She knocked the door. And knocked. And waited. And knocked. And tapped the ground. And knocked once again. And by gods just how hard was it to attend one damn knock!?!?

She really was losing patience, and Tsunade-sama would surely nail her anytime soon—and she was so nervous to begin with that all this waiting was—and plus she had barely got free time for her just for the sake of getting that damned ramen, and now—

The look she received as the door was opened was enough to stop her dead in her ramblings, sweating cold—right hand up in midair ready just for another knock.

"H-Hello, Sasuke-kun. I-It's by any chance Naruto there…?" Gods, the nervousness she had around Sasuke-kun—she thought that that was long gone to come back now again—and how long was it since the last time she stuttered?

He coldly—and really, it was truly cold that look, those eyes—eyed her, and stood aside, as if to motion her to come inside—or was it like he was going to leave?—he told her, "He must be outside, somewhere. If you want to wait inside, be my guest." And just as she guessed, he gave his back to her, and made his way inside once more, completely disregarding her, the front door still open.

She was left there, unsure of what to do.

…Should she just wait outside for him…? Or, maybe, should she—

"Oi, Sakura-chan! What are you doing here, staring off into nothing?" she was snapped out of her musings by a really loud, familiar voice. Turning around, she faced the owner of such a voice.

"Naruto! But why, doing _you_ a favor, of course." She said, grinning, matter of fact-ly. She hoped her voice was not as shaky as she thought.

"Uh? Favor? What favor?" Naruto said, clueless as ever. She guessed that would never really change… The boy had his ever loyal orange (and now with some black on it) jumpsuit over his shoulder, clad in only his black fishnet shirt, and his orange pants, and blue ninja. He looked flushed, and covered in sweat and dust. For a flash a second he looked at her critically, but that look quickly passed, being replaced by one of pure curiosity.

—Could it possibly be that the idiot had now just…?

"Na. Ru. To! Don't tell me you slept in the open, again!?" she hit the idiot in the head, because really, he deserved it for his idiocy.

"You got me there, Sakura-chan." The boy answered sheepishly, rubbing the spot that was just hit by Sakura's strong fist. "It's just that I was training yesterday and lost track of time, having completely passed out there." Naruto ended his explanation.

And she guessed that that was something plausible, too. She remembered all too well that time on the Country of the Waves, the time of the tree-climbing training. It was often that, on those days, driven by Sasuke-kun's rivalry, he would spent the night outdoors, collapsing after so much training, pushing himself to the limits.

…And even in those times, you could have seen Sasuke-kun trying to hide his worry over that certain blond on those nights…

"Ne, Sakura-chan? What's that you're carrying?" that question snapped her, this time back from her memories, to fully digest that question. Naruto looked at her with what was a mix of worry now, puzzlement, and curiosity.

"This? My favor to you. Your ever-beloved ramen, and from Ichiraku no less." She ended, a grin on her face.

"Ramen!? Really? Really!? You're such a good and nice friend, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly, trying to latch himself at her like he (tried) to do so all those times when they were younger, to which she just gave the blond (just another) blow to the head. "Owww! You're mean, Sakura-chan!" he wined, crouching, nursing his poor abused head twice now.

"Am I really? Then, I should just leave with my ramen… I'm certain there would other people to appreciate it…" she said, as if to leave.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaann!" he looked at her with such puppy eyes, so difficult to resist…

"Okay, okay, alright. Here you go." She relented as passed the boy his oh-so beloved food. Really, to like ramen that much…

"San-kyuu, Sakura-chan!" he said in his broken English, rubbing the back of the bag adoringly with his cheeks, much like a person did with something precious, smelling profoundly the contents. She rolled her eyes at that.

"Shall we go inside?" he told her, motioning for her to go inside. She shook her head in a declining motion, the look on her face of something that just _couldn't_ be helped.

"Sorry, Naruto, but today it just can't be. I'm truly busy today—it's just so hectic today… maybe some other time, ne?" she finished, lolling her head to her right side, looking a bit apologetic, too—apologetic with something else there, too.

"Alright, Sakura-chan. It's really so nice of you for bringing me my ramen that—"

"I'm glad you appreciate it then, because you own me."

"Own you!?" Naruto's eyes got comically the size of saucers. Then resignation came up to him, as he said, "You're mean, Sakura-chan…"

"So you say, but I've been nice enough to bring your favorite food all the way here when you can't—oh, look at the time! I really need to go now, Naruto! And we'll have to settle what you'll have to do for me in return later!" She said, as she made her way to the Hokage Tower, not even waiting for Naruto's reply.

A worried look came across the boy's visage as he made his way inside—Sakura-chan looked awfully strange today.

—Just another problem to pile with the plenty of others he already had.

* * *

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't do it. She was so weak… 

Sakura rested her trembling back against the wall of some alley, refusing letting any of the tears welling up in her eyes to fall. She tried forceful lounges of air to enter her lungs, trying to calm herself down, _refusing_ to break herself down just like she did as of lately. She just _refused_ it.

…it was just an excuse…

…It was only an excuse the thing about being late—being hectic with work.

In truth, the team was stabilized now—and Tsunade-sama was very sharp, too. She noticed the way Sakura seemed to tremble just in this almost-imperceptible way, the way she was just a little bit sloppy, just a little when in truth her work should have been perfect—

—The way she seemed to be so tense—

—and more so when somehow, someone mentioned a certain person's name…

So Tsunade-sama gave her the day off—she would have given her an entire week off too, but they really couldn't that—

Sakura rested her head on the wall, closing her eyes, being stubborn enough to not let those _damn_ed tears fall away—because at least, she wouldn't let that show in her face, because she was a ninja, and as so she shouldn't let emotions show in her face—

And so there she was…wasting time, wasting her chance…because she just _couldn't_ do it.

Just how frustrating that could be!?

She chuckled, laughing at her own weakness, covering her mouth with a hand.

She didn't buy _three_ bowls of ramen for nothing. She didn't make all the way there for _nothing_. _She_ wasn't that nervous for nothing. She had had a purpose, a meaning for going.

She wasn't all that innocent, all that disinterested little friend, just taking care of another for nothing, just for that friendship's sake.

She had wanted to spend that time with him, using _him_ if she had to do so. Because she loved him—Sasuke-kun.

But—just seeing him—his expression as he received her, she just—

She couldn't do it.

Something wet fell all the way to her cheeks, down her chin, as she collapsed to the ground, still against the wall. And another fell. And another. And another.

—Because the revulsion she saw in those black pools—

they were real.

_"I'm sorry… Naruto…but I…"_

_**続く・・・**_

_**.+To Be Continued…+.**_

* * *

**A.N.**: Mostly a filler, really. But! We now can guess Sakura's innocent motivations that are not so really innocent… I wonder, what will she do next…? .+grins+.

If you wanna now what'll happen next, feed this authoress with your always welcomed comments and reviews, and praises too (praises are never bad XD). Oh, and the longer the reviews are, the faster I'll update… And no, I'm not bribing you; how could you even think about that? I'd never do such a thing, really. .+innocent look+.

So…see ya soon. Oh, and if I don't update sooner, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays for you all!

メーリ・クリスマス、みんな！XD


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.: **My first update of the year! And wow, this was fast—a miracle for me. But let's just thank that to my vacations—they give me more free time. So, updates might come a little more often now, till the middle of January—if all goes well, I'll go on a trip to the beach with my family. Yay! I hadn't gone to the beach for _years_… And well, there I won't have any access to the internet, nor the computer, for that matter. But worry not! I'll just write it up in my super-duper notebook, and then just type it up. .+big grin+. So, all solved, and no trouble.

**Anonymous Review's Replies**:

0xjustanarutofanx0: .+big, sparkly eyes+. You got it right! It's exactly as you said. .+glomps+. And yeah, you spelled that right, too. XD Hopefully, this chappie will answer your questions. And sorry 'bout my vagueness…I just seem that I can't explain things right, ne? Hope you like this chappie, and that you didn't have to wait long! And 'bout chapter four…that was mainly because of my own vagueness (again) so yeah…I guess that if you understood it, it was okay then… And it was also to keep the suspense on, as it was my idea .+yeah, right+. Really! XD Maybe in later chapters, if I see fit, I will include a flashback. Who knows? .+grins+.

the emo wolf AkA unserios g: O.o your name...? Nya, thanks for opinion, glad you liked this!!! XD I'm continuing, and hope you like this chappie, too:D

**Disclaimer**: Why can't it just be mine!? .+whines+. Kishimoto-sensei owns it all… .+sulks+.

**Pairings**: .+innocent look+. Who knows? .+whistles innocently+.

**Warning**: Crude language, cursing…boys on boys theme, Boys Love? Oh, if you don't like at least shounen-ai, or if it makes you uncomfortable, then I invite you to leave. Flames to this cause will be promptly redirected.

So…now onto the fic!

**Note**: Un-betaed—any volunteer? .+big shinning puppy eyes+.

* * *

**Ship of Fools**

**By** Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Purpose

_**Hoshii mono nado te ni iretara tada no GARAKUTA ni nari  
Wasurerarete gomi to bakasu  
Okiniiri wo atsumete kumitatete kara wo tsukuru hodo  
Fuan bakari kesenakute**_

_Things we want just become junk when we get hold of them  
They get forgotten about and end up in the rubbish  
The more plans you make for when you've collected all the things you want  
And arranged them, the harder it is to get rid of the anxiety_

_-Hakoniwa- Amano Tsukiko_

* * *

Almost two weeks passed since he saw Sakura-chan once more. And when he did, he did notice that almost faint hesitation behind her almost now dull, sparkled eyes. She couldn't seem to be able to look him in the eye, either.

…What happened to his always straight to the point, strong-willed Sakura-chan?

"Long time no see, Sakura-chan!" he still said it, anyways, because he just couldn't stand the hesitation, the _silence_. He never did.

"Hello, Naruto!" she said, giving him a (for a second hesitant) bright grin. …But it wasn't all that brilliant, all that bright, as it should have been… "I'm here with your lunch, seeming that you can barely take care of yourself. And you say you want to be the Hokage… Tsk tsk." …what was it that he saw reflected in those emerald eyes…? Was it…? Then…

"Lunch!? Really!? You're sooo nice, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, exuberant as ever, completely ignoring the Hokage-comment, in favor of food. Food was always his first priority, after all. The idiot, Sakura thought with an inner bittersweet smile. "Sooo, this time you will come in, ne, Sakura-chan?" he asked, that smile still in place.

That question—invitation—seemed to put her off, off-balance. She faltered just a little.

"Eh—Naruto, you see, I have things to—"

A sigh. A long one.

"You don't have to force yourself, Sakura." Naruto said with a little smile—all knowing, all understanding. And the lack of 'chan' at the end of her name put her off balance even more. Putting a hand over her shoulders, he continued then, "Shall we eat in our usual place nowadays, then?", he was still smiling.

"Well—okay." She finally said, giving up. She was so tired already, and really…she let herself be guided by him, her feet almost dragging on the grass and pebbles and soil.

Upon reaching that spot—that place under that rather big tree, the one who knew just how old it was—they settled there, in silence, and began eating in the same manner. Chewing noises and the occasional sound of small animals were the only sounds filling the atmosphere.

It wasn't all that uncomfortable, but…it was strained, in a way. It _was_ strained.

Then, when they finally finished eating their meals, Naruto put his bento quietly by his side, and locked eyes with the girl next to him. Sakura couldn't find the strength to pull away from that gaze. Her pale hands fiddled painfully strong with her cloth's fabric, though.

"So…Sakura-chan… what bothers you?" he asked, his eyes so earnest.

"Me…? Well, nothing but the usual—the load of work, the patients—"

"No, Sakura. What _really_ bothers you?"

"I've just told you—"

"Why won't you enter the house when I invite you to? Why won't try to talk to Sasuke? Why do keep avoiding looking into my eyes, like you're doing now?" he asked.

What was there to say? How could she just say it? Why couldn't she just _say_ it? Why were things this way? What happened to her supposedly new-found strength? Where was it, now, when she most needed it…?

"Sakura—" he stopped himself, seeing the way his friend bit her lip almost painfully, the way her arms were faintly shaking by her sides, the way her hands fiddled even more strongly now with her cloth's fabric. "It has something to do with Sasuke, doesn't it?" the boy finally said.

That made her shaking –glistening, almost—emerald eyes to look with honest blue ones.

"How—"

"You still love him, don't you?" he didn't ask it. He stated it.

"Naruto—"

"It's alright, Sakura. It's alright." He said, finally closing his lids.

He recognized that look now.

It was guilt.

It was guilt there, all along.

"You should tell him, really." he said, because he was her friend, among all other things. He said it, because even when he didn't exactly understand where all that guilt came from, he understood what she felt. Because it was obvious that all those feelings that she had had back there, when they were twelve were still there, if not stronger. Because…well, did he need that many reasons to justify it…? …Was it really all necessary all those justifications…?, he wondered… "You should really tell him, because for the genius he was always claimed to be, he did all these stupid things, and he can't even see love for all it's worth." An amused chuckle—

"—Naruto—"

"—You really should tell him, or else he won't tell, and—"

"Naruto!!" the screaming was deafening, and for far more reasons than for the volume of the voice in itself.

"Naruto." she said again, this time almost whispering. But it was heard the same, as if was still being screamed. "Naruto, you really don't know, don't you…?" her voice was unmistaken-ly sad, that awful guilt tangled there, in every word, in every action. Even so, she raised her eyes, her eyes steeled in determination and purpose, despise her guilt still present, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but…" _even if you __**are**__ my friend_ "if you don't know, if you don't have any idea, I _will_ take Sasuke-kun for myself."

I will fight for him, even if… 

Then, silently, she stood up, gathered the bentous, (even the one next to Naruto) and left—all this without a word.

For all the shinobi that he was, for all the experiences he had to pass through, for all the determination he had, for all the growing up he had to achieve in order to attain—

He felt at loss of grasping of what had just happened.

He wondered when the world had started to get so screwed up.

* * *

Tsunade looked out the horizon, in the midst of one day filled with work, per usual. Rubbing one of her shoulders in a motion of someone trying to relieve themselves from the tiredness, she looked out the window. Grey clouds were beginning to gather up in the horizon, from which you could tell a storm was not so far away. And even without seeing it, the whole environment smelled like storm, too.

She wondered just how far away that storm was, and just how badly it would hit around them.

She returned to work then, because storm or no storm, she still had work to finish—and they just wouldn't finish themselves, no mattering how hard she prayed for that to happen.

She hoped Naruto was alright, and still in one piece.

* * *

He was a genius, he really was. How come he hadn't thought about this before, though…? He mentally (and gleefully) patted himself on the back as he made his way _away_ from that hellish of an Uchiha complex, breathing fresh (and _free_) air for the first time in months.

He should've done this a hell of a lot earlier—and he could feel the energy flowing back into him, into every pore of his being.

—He really still hadn't learnt how to cope with emotional stress—maybe one of the reasons why Tsunade-baa-chan hadn't mentioned him as her successor yet (he knew it was gonna be him the one to occupy that place sometime)—besides for the fact that he had _yet_ to become stronger—

—either way, he attempted to enjoy this new-found freedom feeling he had _away_ from the cocky arrogant brooding vengeful smart handsome Uchiha—

Yet another _excellent_ reason altogether to forget all about him.

Having reached upon his destination—the Hokage Mountain—, Naruto breathed in deeply, and sat down, looking down at the scenery.

It was well—rather stupid really—the way he had found himself free—even if for a little while—of all that depressing and smashing thick with tension-filled-air of the Uchiha compounds, and well… He believed all the more now that the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was the better technique there was, aside from the Oiroke no Jutsu, and the Rasengan, of course.

…He had just created the perfect Kage Bunshin there was of himself, and he guessed it could fool others even if just for a little while… And that was the little while he was going to enjoy. Oh, definitely he was going to enjoy it for all that it was worth.

Now… what to do…?

_"I'm sorry, Naruto" _

_"but…"_

_"if you don't know, if you don't have any idea…" _

_"I _will_ take Sasuke-kun for myself."_

Naruto sat up, crossing his arms around his chest, a visible scowl mixed with a pout on his face. Argh! That voice just couldn't stop roaming about his head, its voice tempting him about something he didn't know about yet, and making him feel more frustrated all the more.

He really cared about Sakura and all, but… WHAT THE HELL DID SHE MEAN BY THAT!?

Okay, so it was obvious the girl still liked the pricked bastard, if her declaration was any indication, he mused, a thoughtful expression upon her handsome and sun-kissed features. What he couldn't get, though, was the reason of her guilt. He now accepted the fact that she wasn't gonna have more any more affections aside from the sibling-ly type for him. He accepted that, and he even told her that his own feelings had changed, too, to be one of the same levels as hers.

She was like a sister to him, the sister he never had. The bossy and strong-as-hell sister he never had.

So, if they had come to that agreement, what did she feel guilty about…? He honestly, honestly to heart now, couldn't understand it…

Giving up on the subject, he let himself fall to stony ground again, closing his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Idly, he realized it was wet. He was wet. The place around him was wet. Why would it be wet…? And then he felt even more wetness, drops falling down his face, one falling on his closes eyelids, sliding down his cheeks. And it was cold.

Opening one of his cerulean blue eyes, he tried to asses what the hell was happening. Whipping one hand to his face, he saw the cause of his current…wetness.

Rain.

Okay, rain.

What!? Jumping from the ground in a standing position, Naruto realized it was raining. Or more like a storm was on its way, the sky darkening here and there, the wind starting to blow stronger little by little, yet surely. And the earlier mild fall of rain was getting stronger by the second.

Going back might be a good idea, now.

That decided, he quickly disposed to get his ass back to the place that seemed more like a friggin' jail nowadays, hoping against hope no-one had just yet noticed of his absence.

Surely they wouldn't miss him, now would they? Why would they anyways, if the Uchiha didn't ever move out from the damn house—not even the garden—and it was not as if he was giving unnecessary trouble in this whole ordeal—except _him_, anyways.

The prick bastard seemed to _enjoy_ pissing him off.

And he thought the better he just stopped _thinking_—about the bastard, no less—and put his ass on gear would be way better. That thought—well, that _decided_, he quickly began his way back where he was sure he would be received with warm and open arms that would make him all warm and fuzzy inside.

_Not_.

And surely, there they were, his welcome committee—all busy, all expecting for him, all _ANBU_—

Just wait a minute.

Stopping dead in his tracks on top of some tall and sturdy tree—and _way_ on top of it, its foliage hiding him into safety (never once fearing that a ray make come and scorch him)—he peeked the entrance of what was the Uchiha Compound. And it wasn't pretty what he found, oh no it wasn't.

There really was a welcome committee for him—but they weren't a happy lot.

And one thought came to his mind unbidden then as the rain began to fall more copiously now:

_Oh shit._

* * *

Standing amidst all the fuss, Kakashi really thought Naruto was the Number One Ninja in Surprising People, and in causing trouble, too. And even when he knew that the trouble that blond trouble-maker was now causing did nothing but to increase to the already big piles of the day to day's village's problems and tribulations, he couldn't help but feel a slight amusement at the whole thing.

He kind of understood what might have done Naruto to do that—Sasuke wasn't someone that could be called a 'charming princess'—but really, the least he could've done was to think of a better escape plan.

A plan that caused less trouble to less people.

Did he really think that that Kage Bunshin—as much as Naruto had learned to perfect the control of his chakra—could fool a person such as Iruka-sensei? The person who knew Naruto the most?

From what he got, Iruka-sensei had, that day, since he had finally a day off, and out of worry about Naruto's condition, chose to visit the boy after not seeing the lad for so long. The details of how he found out that that Kage Bunshin was not the real Naruto in fact were unclear, but he made his way back to the Mission's Tower.

There, he crossed ways with Sakura—who by the way, was now just swearing that if he ever saw Naruto, she was going to _kill _him, shivering (he wasn't quite sure if it was because of the cold rain falling now, or because of her anger, or maybe a combination of _both_)—and being the perceptive girl she was in these kind of things—of everything, actually—she made out of her way to just check on Naruto to see if the idiot was still alive—and look what she found?

That the idiot was not there, where he was supposed to be, and instead left an idiotic replica of him in the form of a Kage Bunshin.

So, it wasn't Iruka sensei that denounced Naruto—but instead, Sakura.

Kakashi sighed, tucking his famous orange book aside, in order to protect it from getting soaked (and if that happened, how else was he gonna find out how the heroine was going to get away from her current problem and into the arms of her beloved?). It was really troublesome, too—in its whole completion. And he thought a little more of honesty from what was the former Team Seven wouldn't hurt, either.

"There he is." He heard one of the ANBU there say in a smooth voice, pointing a spot high, between some trees, long shining dark hair plastered to his back as he turned and disappeared in the spot, probably going to inform to Hokage-sama that the brat had finally been found—and stop trying her from killing herself, or kill everyone else in the process.

Sighing, he decided to put an end to this.

* * *

Naruto gulped as one familiar-looking ANBU pointed at the exact point he was hiding at, feeling cold sweat making his way down his temple, his cheeks, to end somewhere on his neck and breast-line—mingling with the rain falling from the angry sky.

Not long after that, before he even had time to react, he heard an-all familiar voice in an all cheery tone—and maybe tinged with slight annoyance?—say behind him, a hand on his shoulder, "Glad you finally decided to appear, Naruto".

Naruto sighed, knowing he was busted.

He made his way out in the open, right in the middle of everyone else.

The look Sakura-chan shot him the moment he landed on the ground was _murderous_.

"Naruto."

The aforementioned shinobi gulped, his Adam apple bobbling as he did so, straightening on the ground. It was so difficult to keep his ground—he had been the ending line of Sakura-chan's anger time and time again, but never was it like this. He idly noticed Kakashi landing somewhere behind him.

It was also the first time he saw her since _that_ day—the day of Sakura's confession.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," he started quickly, a hand on the nape of his head—something he tended to do when he was embarrassed, or in deep trouble, and expected forgiveness, "you see, I was just—" he tried to apologize, uncomfortable –and terrified, he had to admit—of being the ending line of this unfamiliarly strong anger of the girl, but was swiftly interrupted by the owner of said anger.

"How could you?" her tone of voice was accusative, for some reason he couldn't grasp the possible reason for it, now lost in this situation. The voice was eerily soft—_quiet_, too.

"…What?"

"How could you, Naruto?" the pink haired kunoichi said, rising her eyes that were hidden before by her bangs, emerald-like eyes glistening with unshed tears—of sadness or of irritation, he couldn't tell—and maybe it was both. "We trusted you—we trusted you to take good care of Sasuke!" and it was a start—the first time he had ever said the bastard's name without her 'kun' added lovingly at the end of it.

"I tried to, you know I really tried, but the bastard was just being the bastard he—"

"Excuses, Naruto! We trusted you with Sasuke—the elders, Tsunade-sama—because we thought you capable of it! Because you were the one that claimed to know him the best!" despite of all, he couldn't help a tiny little heat adorn his face, because he _did_ say that once. The girl quickly continued, though, "but instead, what did you do? You ran off! You _ran_ _off_, damnit!" Her voice was clipped.

Silence. Everything was silent.

"We trusted you, Naruto. You never stopped to think that because of this, Sasuke's pardon-ship might be…?" at this, the pinkette stopped suddenly.

And now, the silence got all the more burdening—_suffocating_.

Just when he was about to question Sakura's last statement and its meaning, he heard Kakashi-sensei say behind him, voice serious. "Hokage-sama wants to see you, Naruto. Now.", the blond saw a letter on the man's hand, presumably from a summon letter.

Naruto sighed, going to do as told—he was in for trouble.

* * *

"Naruto." said boy cringed at the stern voice at which his name was used. He opted (wisely) to keep quiet and say nothing; in times like these, it was best to just take it all in silence. He didn't raise his eyes, as he stood rigidly face to face to his superior.

Tsunade sighed, raising a hand to her temple, massaging it—she felt a _migraine_ coming. "Now. What the _hell_ were you thinking?" she tried to keep her voice from yelling—so far, she was succeeding.

_Barely_.

"Well, Naruto? Aren't you even trying to offer any kind of explanations?" the woman valued the boy as a younger brother, she really did—but right now, she didn't have to like the mess he'd done.

More so if he _expected_ to succeed her as Hokage, in the future.

"Well, you see—I didn't think my leaving the place had any kind of influence over the bastard and his pardon-ship—" he was interrupted from his self-defense—and he totally had just went against his own advice of keeping quiet.

"That's right, Naruto, you weren't _thinking_." Kami, what an awful migraine… The woman closed her eyes, trying to quell it. "Do you actually _know_ why I gave you the task, gaki?"

"Yeah, so that I could keep an eye on the bastard, stopping him from killing anybody—"

"Do you honestly _believe_ that I would go for all that trouble for just that, gaki? Honestly, with the amount of missions we have lately, the village would do much better using you for those." She explained. She wanted nothing more than to just lay down…and never wake up, if possible.

Another sigh came from the woman then; a deep one, this time.

"Really, Naruto… I thought you to be wiser than this. This task—mission—was to prove you."

"To prove…me?" The blond shinobi asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"_Yes_. It wasn't my idea, actually; it was the Elders'. They…wanted to prove you, to prove you as someone royal and worthy, as someone they knew they could trust as an important member of Konoha—as a shinobi.

"I trust you—never doubt that—but you must know that it's only natural for them, considering your…_background_. And also, you refused many important missions in order to try and retrieve the Uchiha—and don't think that didn't go unnoticed.

"So, to make it short… it was to try your reliability."

Silence.

"With this…_stunt_ you just did…it'd be a lie to say it wasn't jeopardized. Thank every Kami there _is_ nothing bad actually happened. _Now_, though," she stood up, went around her table, stopping in front of the gaki she couldn't help but be fond of, she continued, "thing won't go as easy as it was before. You'll have to fill in _diary_ report, which is going to be retired by a messenger every two days—and I mean it Naruto; you'll do it. If the Uchiha breathes four times, you write it. If he stops breathing for a second, you write it too. And even if he decides breathing two times every five seconds, you write it also." The woman then put both hands on the boy's shoulders, making him look up at her.

"This is very important, Naruto; for you and your future, and your _dream_. Also, think that this is linked to Sasuke's actual condition—if anything bad happens, even if it's just a little one, it'll be used as an excuse to deny his pardon-ship—and you _know_ what this means. So, _please_, please, be more careful with what you do from now on. Also—" she closed her eyes.

"Don't think Sakura had betrayed you, or done just so she could harm you. She just—she worries about Sasuke, Naruto, as you well know it. Please, just—try to understand her." She opened her eyes and stepped away then, returning to her seat.

"You're dismissed." She said after a moment, doing a motion to focus on the _endless_ papers that were in front of her, on the table.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Was what she heard the boy say, quietly, and then the quiet click of the door being opened, and then closed, not even calling her names as he was so fond of doing.

She sighed, putting the papers away. She hoped everything went well, _this_ time—and that the gaki didn't do anything stupid _this_ time, either.

…What a really awful migraine…

_**続く・・・**_

_**.+To Be Continued…+.**_

* * *

**Vocabulary**

Gaki: Brat

Shinobi: same sense as ninja.

Kami: God

Kage Bunshin (no jutsu): literally, 'technique of the doppelganger of shadows'—the technique Naruto uses to clonate himself. O.o did I explained that right…?

-chan: ending that reveals a treatment extremely intimate, affectionate and even childish, reserved mostly to cute girls, kids, or to make nick-names.

Oiroke no Jutsu: often translated to 'sexy-no-jutsu'

-kun: respectful treatment, equivalent to the '-san', though, proper for boys. It can indicate hierarchy, when a man of authority uses talking to a subordinate woman.

-sama: treatment in the same level as 'your highness', and the likes. Treatment of extreme respect, used to show a hierarchic difference.

kunoichi: female ninja

**

* * *

**

**A.N.**: This was fairly larger, now wasn't it? .+grins+. I'm so proud of myself! .+pats herself on the back+. Now if only I was like this all the time…

And yeah…Sasu-chan didn't do much of an appearance… .+points at Sasuke+. That's cuz he's being such a meanie and grumpy to Naru-chan!!

… … …

.sweatdrops+.

Oh well…

I hope this chapter explains some questions, and well, if it didn't…just ask me. .+grins sheepishly+. I'm kinda bad at explanations…and I tend to be very vague, too.

So, nothing more to say or to ask than

PLEASE REVIEW!! .+big, shinny, puppy eyes+.


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N.: **I'm baaaaaaaack, just as I promised. And if you want to know how my trip went, I can inform you that…it was watery. It rained the whole damn week! It isn't fair! . whines . But at least, I got to finish the chapter (as I couldn't finish it before my trip—damn writer's block) and the first half of the next! Yay! . does happy dance . Anyways, hope you like it. :D

**Anonymous Review's Replies**:

the emo wolf AkA unserios g...: So glad you likey!! Hope you likey this chappie, too! And don't worry—I tend _not_ to be serious most of the time… U.U

**Disclaimer**: . chants . Tsuyu-chan doesn't own it. Tsuyu-chan doesn't owns it. Tsuyu-chan doesn't own it. . whining, all teary-eyed mode . Why can't Tsuyu-chan own it!?

**Pairings**: . innocent look . Who knows? . whistles innocently .

**Warning**: Crude language, cursing…boys on boys theme? Oh, if you don't like at least shounen-ai, or if it makes you uncomfortable, then I invite you to leave. Flames to this cause will be promptly redirected.

So…now onto the fic!

**Note**: Un-betaed—any volunteer? . big shinning puppy eyes . (And I keep asking this, having no shame at all. U.U Shame? What is that? I don't know the meaning to that word. U.U XD)

* * *

**Ship of Fools**

**By** Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Que sera, sera—Longing 

_**Stand out  
Togatte yuku araku kezurikonda kokoro no mama  
Hang on  
Meguriaeru yawarakana egao wo maioriru hikari wo  
Kono te de tsukamu tame ni**_

_Stand out  
I'm getting angry at the roughness of my heart  
Hang on  
I'll be able to find a gentle smile and a light shining down  
To grasp in my hand_

_-Idea- Amano Tsukiko_

* * *

Kind of like the calm after the storm, the next few days settled and came as a fairly routine, now. Naruto would wake up early, make his silent breakfast (he had even conformed himself with the traditional one consisting of miso soup and rice)—along with the teme, studying lightly some scroll he had brought along, in a common room _with_ the Uhiha, then having lunch—also in the same silence, and _also_ with the damn Uchiha—then sitting somewhere alongside the bastard till it was dinner time, then _again_ with the teme, and then going to bed.

Always with the Uchiha, always with him, almost if taking a vigil on him.

He was almost to the point of going to bed with the Uchiha, the way things went.

And true to Tsunade-baa-chan's words, someone _did_ come in for his report every two days, religiously. And he had to write every tiny wincey little detail of the teme and what he did in those two days. Thank goodness it was only every _two_ days, and not _every_ day.

Naruto sighed long and hard, letting his forehead fall and touch the floor gently as he gave half his attention to the scroll put in the floor in front of him, not really being able to concentrate. He eyed the one he was sharing the room with out of the corner of his eyes.

He had to admit it—the guy was…he _was_ attractive. The way the light hit him in the right spots—he really was beginning to understand now why all the girls of his age back when they were younger and more innocent seemed to drool at the mere sight of him—and he had no doubt that, if they ever got to see him again out of his confinement, they would continue to do it.

Their eyes clashed then—night black against sunny-blue-sky—and Naruto deviated his eyes, feeling his face heating. Why did his face heat like that, _and_ WHY THE HELL HE DEVIATED HIS EYES!? He hastily continued back on his reading, deeming it now very, very interesting—and what was more important, safer.

Yet, he found himself with his mind wandering off, unable to concentrate. He looked at the scroll harder then, with the force of someone trying to burn holes into it by simply doing it—and failing miserably. The letters just kept fumbling together in his sight, mixing together, making any kind of comprehension a feat impossible to achieve.

He found himself deviating again his eyes to the form in front of him, hard as he might try _not_ to. And he wondered how the heck did that frigid teme in front of him seem so…appealing right now…? So appealing, as if to want to—

And as soon as that little thought came into his mind, he dismissed it, now blushing like crazy.

What the hell was wrong with him lately!?

He blamed it all on stress, because last time he checked, he hadn't had those kind of…_disturbed_ thoughts! When they were kids he always thought of the teme as his _rival_ and nothing else, and then maybe his friend and brother, and now…

_Now_…

"Dobe. It's rude to stare."

Blushing like crazy now—his face almost purple—he abruptly stood up, and made it out of the room.

What the hell was wrong with him!?

* * *

Sasuke looked with almost forlorn eyes Naruto's retreating form as it disappeared down the hallway, most probably towards the dobe's own room. He was annoyed, because well…the dobe still appeared to deny it all. And just when he seemed so damn _close_, the idiot then even got farther away.

And it was pure torture.

And lately, just to _add_ to it, Sakura seemed to have the urge to come visit him _every_ fucking day in order to 'check if he was alright'—and better for her not ever believe he hadn't noticed the way she looked at him, the way her eyes followed his every move, the way she acted towards him—and even less that he was going to fall for it.

It was useless.

And something was odd, to boot—she seemed to ignore Naruto altogether, and her look took an almost ice quality to them whenever they crossed with Naruto's presence, and how _strained_ the two of them seemed to interact around each other when there really seemed to be no other choice—and Sasuke didn't fall to notice either the way the dobe's own eyes took on a sad quality; even when he tried to mask it.

Sasuke just knew the dobe damn too well. And he wondered what the hell happened between those two—and Sakura had better _not_ be the culprit.

The Uchiha heir gave the book on his lap half a mind in the same fashion as Naruto—he couldn't seem to focus. It was days since he was stuck on the same page, unable to comprehend it, and so, unable to move on. He came to wonder over it—and then to accept it—that there really was no way for him to move on, not without—

Not without his light.

And he'd just become so sappy and mushy and corny—who would ever believe that _that_ was what he ended becoming into?

He finally gave up on his book, shutting it closed. Closing his eyes, the image—the remembrance of it—of when he returned to Konoha kept playing on his mind like a broken film projector.

It had been days since that he had finally managed getting rid of the damn snake—the one that so gleefully and stupidly thought that he was going to be able to take on his body—but that didn't mean it was an easy task, either. By the time he had finished him—and Kabuto, who swore revenge for Orochimaru—he was on the run. And all of that _after_ he managed to avenge his clan—after he achieved killing his brother—_Itachi_.

So, then not only he was running away from what were naturally Konoha's hunters-nin—but also from the ones that were against the once Hidden Village of the Sound, which was no more now. You see, they didn't tend to like the ones that _were_-slash-_are_-slash-_could be_ a threat to them.

And so, as those days became a blur, the only thing left in his mind being his own survival. He _had_ to live, he couldn't get caught, he _couldn't_—not before seeing the person he longed to see the most—not before he saw the one who gave him strength, the one who believed in him no matter what—

The one that was like his sustention pillar, his light—

The reason for him still _breathing_.

In amidst of his run, in his almost desperate run—despite the genius he was believed to be, despite of his life preparation—he just wanted one thing—there was only one thing left for him. In his mind, he kept chanting and chanting that there was only one reason for him, one purpose, and after being on the chase for so long, for having to hide what he was for so damn long in order for him to attain something that was not at all that important as he just figured it out, after being on the death line so close so many times—

He just wanted redemption.

And he wanted it from just one person—the person that meant the world to him. Even if inside that almost frozen heart of his he believed he didn't deserve it at all.

It was only bits and bits what he remembered of his run, of his way back—because he wanted to get back. That was the only thing on his mind, like a mantra, like a prayer, like a _conviction_. He remembered managing to get past the guards stationed at Konoha's entrance, he remembered making his way through the shadows of the village's alley—it was long since night, and it would be morning in a couple of hours—he remembered making his way past them, towards his destination.

If people were to see him that way, they would believe him being nothing more than a zombie, a zombie that was desperately and against all odds looking for his salvation.

Now that he thought about it, he wondered how the hell they hadn't caught him right then, as his mind wasn't really functioning in the cold, analyzing way he was meant to.

He remembered reaching the door, the gate, the passage that lead him to his yearning—breaking through it, disregarding—_forgetting_ the fact that in doing so he was asking more certainly for his certain death and that _that_ method was certainly _not_ one of a true shinobi.

He entered it—the room, the place he actually never remembered being into, and he began to fluming-ly searching it—and then it seemed like he was discovered for entering the place, because a kunai passed him all too close to his throat for comfort, when he heard a voice—all that familiar voice—say, threateningly, "Who the h—" and then stopping dead in his tracks, for he never expected seeing him there, and no less in those circumstances.

Naruto never looked so much like a light before as it did in that precise moment—and for him, his presence being like a balsam to his entire being.

The dobe's hair was all rumpled from sleep, as well as his night clothes—a white shirt, and his boxers. His eyes, even when in normal circumstances should've looked clouded with his sleep, they weren't—they were sharp in awareness of everything, the way a good ninja should.

Though, then—his azure-blue eyes were wide with surprise—because he clearly hadn't expected Sasuke's arrival in that fashion, and much less willingly seeming. And much like before pointed out that zombie-like fashion, and like some thirsty man that had just spent unaccountable days on the unmerciful sun that had just glimpsed his oasis, he—clumsily, Sasuke recalled with a frown—leaped—jumped him.

He recalled warmness under him, luscious full lips against his, and he recalled those lips moving against him—he could _not_ have imagined that—all feeling so _hot_, and then…

…then, he passed out due to his wounds, as pathetic as that sounded.

And then, all was history—he had woken up in one of Konoha's cell—the most secure of them, guarded with ANBU, and with trapping seals to top it off.

He wondered how the _hell_ he wasn't killed the instant he passed out.

Later he learnt by Tsunade herself how Naruto had practically _begged_ for Sasuke's life, and that was how the pardon-ship was proposed—with the condition consisting _if_ he told all he had learnt in those years he was away (without a single detail spared) and _if_ he was willing to spend a year in house-arresting, and probation later on. He was to practically give up on being a ninja, too—later, if all went smooth and he behaved, who knew?

The issue about him re-populating the Clan was also brought up, but Tsunade just stalled those wishes, asking if they wanted another occurrence like Itachi's. That certainly did the deal.

He himself was sure he didn't have any wish left on that matter. Not anymore.

He was confused. And he was sure, at the same time. He knew what he wanted, yet he wasn't used at expressing himself, at opening himself, at wishing something else besides the wish of getting power for avenging his Clan—which he did. He was irritated, annoyed when the dobe did everything in his power to ignore him. He was irritated whenever Sakura looked at him with romantic eyes. He felt revolted at the thought of anyone besides Naruto by his side. And he felt unnervingly even more revolted at the mere _thought_ of someone being with Naruto, beside himself.

He didn't think he would be able to deal with anyone besides Naruto beside himself, _that_ he was sure of.

Sighing deeply, Sasuke was still wondering why still he hadn't done anything for his wish to be fulfilled. After all, he wasn't a person to let destiny do its deal…

* * *

Next day—as per ritual—Sakura came visiting them, as usual. Oh, _correction_—she came visiting _Sasuke_, as usual. Always at the same hour every morning—just before going to work at Konoha's hospital—spending exactly thirty minutes there, making sure everything was alright—

—and Sasuke wondered how the hell did it take so damn much time for her just to 'check on _them'_.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" she said, enthusiastically. "Naruto." She said, far less enthusiastic. And honestly, her reaction seemed just almost the same as when they were still Genin—pretentious, and egoistical.

"Nn." Sasuke wasn't really a morning person, and he frankly didn't have to put through such torture so early in the morning. Naruto replied a 'good morning, Sakura-chan!' with apparent enthusiasm, but he knew better; the blond dobe avoided looking into her eyes, and his expression seemed hurt. He narrowed his eyes at this.

Then the brunet idly noted a bag on the girl's had—something she had deemed to do every single _day_ after Naruto's stupid stunt—

"Here, Sasuke-kun! I brought you breakfast!" and sure enough, this day wasn't any different.

Sasuke tried to understand how the hell bringing breakfast every single morning would make him feel something for her. He supposed other people would say that well, it was very thoughtful of her, and that she really cared about him—he should really take that into consideration.

And maybe, any other person would—and any other guy would think the girl was adorable, very thoughtful—very lucky to have her affections. And he guessed he should at least feel honored or something—

But the fact was, that he _didn't_ really have to put up with her that early in the morning.

He simply turned to leave, without a single word.

And he never spotted the sagging of her shoulders as her back slacked just a little bit from her hands, or the saddest of looks crossing Sakura's pretty green eyes as he left.

* * *

Sakura quietly and almost aphetically turner the keys against the door, opening it, and entering in her little but well kept department. With a sigh she turned the lights on the dark apartment, then turned around and closed the door, locking it.

Taking her sandals off by the entrance, the pink-haired kunoichi and medic-nin sagging-ly made her way towards her beloved couch, flopping down with a thud, putting her bag and take-out dinner between her feet. Closing her eyes, she moved her neck so that she could rid off of the nods and cracks in her very tired and very tense shoulders.

Today…it hadn't been an easy day. Not an easy day at all.

It wasn't easy. It wasn't easy, not when even with all her efforts and sacrifices, Sasuke wouldn't look her way—_heck_, he didn't spare her a single look. It wasn't easy, not when images of Sasuke-kun filled her mind, sparing her from focusing properly on her work, earning her superiors' complaints—and not just once.

It wasn't easy, not when she noticed the hurtful look on Naruto's eyes—not when the guilt was eating her alive.

She had known it wouldn't be easy, not easy at all—and she knew that in order to get something; there were times when sacrifices were needed. And she felt that this was something she _needed_ to do; that she had to fight, and even if she lost—at least she would have known that she had tried.

Still—she felt like a cheater, because she pretty much was aware of the nature of Naruto's feelings towards Sasuke-kun, and that Naruto himself seemed still pretty unsure and confused about it. Well, it weren't _feelings_, per se; more like a certain kind of attraction, an attraction that if given the opportunity, the care and the time, it would grow into something more; she was sure of it.

She kind of intuited the nature of Sasuke-kun's sentiments towards Naruto; and if looked in that way, it would look more than fair for her to step back for the sake of those two.

But… what about her feelings? Weren't they real, too?

Didn't she deserve a chance, too?

She still considered Naruto her friend—the best friend she ever had, the brother she _never_ had. She respected and admired him—but this was the path she had chosen, and the least she could do was to follow it strongly, her head held up high.

It was the least she could do, she thought as tiredness and sleepiness overcame her, since it was no turning back now.

The original warm ramen was still warm by the time she fell asleep, keeping her warm.

* * *

Iruka was tempted to gulp when he was about to knock on the door after being granted permission from the guards; the place had an eerie and tormented aura about it.

The door was opened even before his tanned hand made it to the wooden material, revealing the last Uchiha heir. He thought he noticed some kind of fleeting scowl settling on his face before it was expressionless once more.

He thought he may as well go straight to the point, since it was obvious his former student wasn't going to offer any kind of greetings.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke. Is by any chance, Naruto inside…?" he asked with a polite smile perfected by the years of teaching kids that may as well have been just be devils in disguise, and never faltering it—well, except for Naruto's case; he was just impossible.

The owner of the residence merely stepped aside, and simply said, "He should be on his room; first door on the left." The only reason said Sasuke didn't turn on his back and leave his former sensei alone by the door might be because he still respected the man on some degree. Iruka gave a slight bow before proceeding into the house, noticing how dark it was, despite the place being overflowed with the afternoon's light that illuminated it.

Proceeding cautiously to the brunet's directions, he stopped in front of a rice-paper door. He called. "Naruto, are you there…?" the door was immediately opened, revealing the surprised yet radiant blue eyes of Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei!" he greeted his surrogate father, grinning.

"Hello, Naruto!" the scarred man greeted back, with a genuine smile this time.

"Well, come on in, Iruka-sensei!" it just didn't feel right calling the older man without the sensei—he pretty much guessed he would be forever his sensei to him—he thought as he stepped aside letting the other male in, while grumbling something like, "Sorry if it's kinda small—I bet the bastard gave me the smallest of the _damn_ place's room just to irk me."

"I'm sure he must have had his reasons…" Iruka started, trailing off.

"Yeah, sure; most probably just to spite me…" Naruto with a huff sat on the tatami floor, cross-legged, arms crossing by his chest, and with a rather childish pout featuring his face. Really, to still do those kind of expressions at Naruto's age…

It was then that he gave a proper visual inspection to the room, noticing how scarcely decorated it was, except from some pictures of the boy and his friends, his own along with Naruto's; both of their mouths full of ramen, and one of the old team seven. The bedding was the traditional Japanese one, which he guessed was stuffed away at the only room's closet, and in one corner it was Naruto's duffle-back.

And it was then that he truly saw the weary look on the blond's eyes. His own chocolate eyes softened at the sight.

"So… how are you doing, Naruto?"

"Well…" a sigh; the blond's tanned long fingers carded through his unruly golden tresses, before continuing, "Considering my situation, I'm doing pretty well, actually—at least we aren't at each other's throat since the bastard it's giving me the cold silence treatment." He omitted the _little_ fact that he wasn't exactly looking for any chance at conversation, either. Iruka simply nodded.

"I…see." He had been expecting something more, not sure of what exactly, though.

Both of them stayed like that, silent, just waiting for the other to say something. In the end, it was Iruka who broke the silence. "Has anything happened between you and Sakura, Naruto?"

"Eh?" That question kind of surprised the blond a little. "Why do you…? Has she…?" the question was left hanging in the air.

"No, she hadn't said anything to me." The man answered, intuiting the full question. "I somewhat guessed it the other day when I asked her how you were doing when we met; she seemed quite distant before she answered you were doing 'okay'." The scarred man explained. "I couldn't get more details from her, neither." He finished, a dark and worried visage crossing on his features, still remembering how tense the girl seemed to be, how sad yet hardened those green-emerald eyes of hers appeared somehow.

"No…well—" another sigh, a weary one, "I'm not exactly sure how this happened, but one day we're cool, me asking what's bothering her, and the next she's saying to me, or more like informing me that 'she was gonna take Sasuke to herself'!" the boy raised his voice, confusion and frustration leaking into his voice. He continued then after a few seconds, his voice constrainedly lower now, "It's just—that's why I don't understand how nor why she started treating me this coldly, like…"

A sudden enlightenment came then, almost like an epiphany.

"…like a rival…" he muttered, almost inaudibly.

Suddenly, it seemed as if the pieces of that unknown puzzle were starting to fit into place.

_**続く・・・**_

_**. To Be Continued… .**_

* * *

**Vocabulary**

Shinobi: literally, silent. Secret spies in the feudal era—just the same as ninja.

-chan: ending that reveals a treatment extremely intimate, affectionate and even childish, reserved mostly to cute girls, kids, or to make nick-names.

-kun: respectful treatment, equivalent to the '-san', though, proper for boys. It can indicate hierarchy, when a man of authority uses talking to a subordinate woman.

-nin: referring to 'person', and also referring to ninja.

Dobe: Dead-last

kunoichi: female ninja, a ninja woman

Teme: 2nd person singular, with degrading meaning. The closest translation would be 'bastard'.

Usuratonkachi: loud dead-last—ultimately dead-last-loser

Tatami: rice-straw floor Japanese carpet-thingie that covers the floor—got any better explanation…? O.O

**

* * *

**

**A.N.**: Sooooooooooo… how do you likey? If you please would be so nice as to give this authoress a review—she wants to improve, you see, and giving her some review would help her greatly.

Suggestions, questions, doubts—you can give me all, as they are always welcomed—less the flame-thingie—which I will merely use to bake myself some cake before redirecting the flame to their proper owner—oh yes. . Maquiavelic and mischievous smile .

So, onto the next update! (Hopefully soon)


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.**: Hello, guys! . sheepish smile. Long time no see, ne? Argh, please don't kill me!! . hides behind keyboard . I have a perfect explanation for my tardiness—I think. Etto… I had some damn college exam (which I really don't want to remember) and I had writer's block (damn it…! T.T) and I suck at writing and my concentration spam it's really short—but, which sucks more, it's that my work time from month onward increased. So now, I barely have time to do nothing else but study and work, and I really can't spare losing my sleeping hours—I just get so cranky, and I can't work properly, either. Now I actually understand when people say they aren't willing to give up their sleeping time for writing. . I'll try and use my weekends for this, but even with that, I thought it would be honest to admit it to you guys that this will make update even slower—duh! Though you might have guessed that already. XP Also, I wanted to apologize because I know this is getting slower—the plot, I mean—and there's really no action in it. Sorryyyyy!! T.T

**Anonymous Review's Replies**:

**Disclaimer**: I dun own it—wish I really did. Kishimoto sensei and associates own Naruto and its characters—though this plot (or lack of it) it's very much mine. . has stupid expression of pride onto her face . U.U

**Pairings**: . innocent look . Who knows? . whistles innocently .

**Warning**: Crude language, cursing…boys on boys theme? Oh, if you don't like at least shounen-ai, or if it makes you uncomfortable, then I invite you to leave. Flames to this cause will be promptly redirected.

So…now onto the fic!

**Note**: Un-betaed—any volunteer? . big shinning puppy eyes . (And I keep asking this, having no shame at all. U.U Shame? What is that? I don't know the meaning to that word. U.U XD)

* * *

**Ship of Fools**

**By** Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

**Chapter 8**: Coming Out Clean—Literally

_**Me wo tojite  
Surudoku naru karada de ryouashi de  
Kono te ni najimu buki wo atsumeta**_

_I closed my eyes  
And with my body and feet, which were getting much more clever  
I gathered up the weapons that were familiar to my hands_

_-Ryuu- Amano Tsukiko_

* * *

The blond boy seemed to arrive to a realization as he finished his muttered answer, with almost awe in his voice. "…like a rival…"

"You seem to have arrived to some kind of conclusion, isn't it, Naruto?" Iruka stated more than asked.

Naruto raised his blue eyes and looked at the other. Confusion was still present on those eyes, but they appeared clearer, now.

"Well, yes somehow—as weird as the conclusion is."

"Good. That's good enough, then." Iruka said, rising up to his feet, trying to drown and quell his mother-hen impulse he had, and trying as well to trust and let the boy deal this by himself. "I trust you'll be fine now, then." He gave the boy a smile.

"Yes, I'll be just fine. You leaving now?" he asked his self-proclaimed surrogate father as he too rose to his feet.

"Well yes—I still have a lot of work left to do." he answered as he let the blond lead the way to the front door. 

"Are you gonna come visiting me again sometime? I'm kind of lonely with just the bastard here, making me 'company'." The boy complained, making sure to over-coat the answer with sarcasm enough, showing a sour face at the mention of the 'bastard'.

"Of course. Once I have some free time again, I'll make sure to come visiting you once more." The scarred man said, stepping outside.

"Okay!" the younger answered, grinning. "Then, be sure next time you treat me to ramen, since I can't go out and buy it and all."

Iruka looked at him in the eyes as he answered him, "But it's not like you're starving here, or are you, Naruto?" he asked, somewhat concerned.

"But I miss my beloved ramen!" he whined, loudly as he was keen to. Oh well…

"Okay, alright." The teacher relented, with a little smile tugging on his lips at the sight the boy in front of him was giving him. Just like a kid, despite he was definitely not a kid anymore. "I shall bring some with me, then, next time." He said, departing.

"It's a promise, then!" the azure blue-eyed boy shouted, waving good-bye. Now that some kind of answer had finally come to him (as bizarre as it was) he felt lighter, as if some heavy and unknown burden was lifted from his shoulders.

He really felt lighter, even if the full answer hadn't come to him, yet.

* * *

It wasn't a lie the statement about Naruto feeling lighter, but that still hadn't lifted all those dark clouds nor fixed the situation he was in, but at least it'd helped him seeing that current situation of his with another sight, another perspective.

Which it was, for him, one big improvement.

Currently, said blond was engrossed in the interesting act of…cleaning the house. Certainly, the image of him with those cleaning gears—a white bandana over his head, (the cloth preventing his blond locks to fall over his eyes) among others—was surely amusing, in a odd and weird kind of way.

Naruto surely didn't look the type of guy that'd be all tidy and all, but—his place, even if it wasn't _tidy_ most of the time, it was _clean_; for when one was a bachelor living by themselves, one had to learn the basics of cleaning—and for him more so since he had been living alone most of his life.

So…there he was, out of his duty, currently trying to clean one of the stains in one room far into the house, which he suspected wasn't used in a really long time. This particular dark maroon stain was one difficult to clean; the boy came to the conclusion as he tried to peel it away using one of his short blunt nails. After ten full minutes at it, he gave up, and proceeded to another spot covered with dust and some other spider web.

It was clear to him that _that_ part of the house hadn't been used in a really _long_ time, now.

He wondered, the boy really wondered now, how the hell the teme managed to live in that place that had to be, at the very least, a haunted place for the brunet. He had to wonder how the village's elders could be that vindictive as to place the bastard in the same place where all his innocent dreams were crushed cruelly and without a single bit of mercy, and the only answer he could come to that was that it had to be some kind of punishment—the only down unforgiving punishment those old geezers could afford to give the Uchiha (the only, even if for now) for his disloyalty.

And looking at it like that—at the teme's situation—that way, he could kind of understand the teme's snuck-up attitude he received every single day.

Naruto, as he kept cleaning, now in just another room, wondered how could the teme cope with so many ghosts lingering in there; ghosts from a better, more innocent and sweeter life-time, laughing at his face, mocking him. Not that the teme was the only one, the only one living and coping with ghosts—he had plenty of them of his own, too.

Dust covering his hands and clothes, he called it a day—a day of cleaning and of entertaining his mind—and made to move his ass to fill yet another one of those damned reports of his he was due that day.

* * *

After the blond nin finished with his report with so much energy which it was blindly—_not_—and after gladly turning it in to the ANBU-guy (which was true), Naruto decided it was high time for him for a well-deserved-calming-relaxing bath.

Humming happily to himself at the prospect of being almost submerged in hot steaming water, he grabbed his bath supplies and his change of clothes, before directing his feet at the direction of his land-dreams now—the bathroom. Yet, just as he arrived there, his dreams were cruelly crushed as he realized just one thing—

He was _not_ alone.

_Damn_.

Stubbornly steeling himself, he forced himself to enter the room, because damnit it was a darn normal thing to do, and tried with all his might to simply ignore the damn teme's presence.

The only thing that could have shown the paler boy of the two had acknowledged his presence was the faint tension of those pale shoulders before they settled to the way they were before.

None of them uttered a word.

So, with what should have been a relaxed motion otherwise, Naruto tensely and with a strained motion stripped himself of his garments before sitting on a low stool and beginning the process of cleaning himself. And as the tanned one began what had to be for him the longest ten minutes of his life, he kept (and really couldn't help doing it) nervously glancing at the teme's form. He knew he wasn't acting like the shinobi he was, but really—he couldn't help it.

And in those minutes, he couldn't stop noticing those humid dark locks plastered to that pale regal neck, nor how some lost water drops made their way rolling down those pale and strong blade shoulders. It was as if seeing, for the first time—

He hadn't ever seen Sasuke on that light, and that clearly, before.

When he noticed he had stopped on his ministrations of rinsing himself, stupidly gripping the bucket full of water over his head (and noticing some movement of those shoulders out of the corner of his eyes) he hastily poured the bucket full over his head and onto his body; a blush covering his cheeks, and feeling incredibly stupid.

He wondered when the heck he had come to this.

Just as he hastily wrapped his towel around his hips and disposed to leave without even considering putting on his change of clothes, a voice stopped him in his tracks, saying something along the lines of, "Aren't you going to come in?", without any kind of emotion whatsoever in that unwavering voice, the teme not even bothering to spare a look at him.

Not wanting to look (more) like a complete fool to the other for rejecting such a seemingly natural and simple offer (even when some part of his was strongly refusing the idea, since it had a really bad feeling about it all), his stubborn (and kind of stupid) side of his won, somewhat stiffly (he couldn't quite hide that, even if he wanted to) accepting it, motioning to put one foot after the other in that hot water, before sinking into it.

Naruto quietly got to the other side of the tub, though, feeling that it was better to just maintain some kind of distance between the bastard and himself—who knew what the teme would do otherwise.

"Why so shy, dobe? I don't bite." It was the taunting voice that snapped him out of his thoughts, a tone that sounded so much like old Sasuke, though it wasn't quite the same. He guessed he had to come to terms with the fact that things wouldn't ever be the same.

The jeering voice called up his old side, though; the side that would always respond to whatever taunting and jeering the teme did, no matter what it was about. "Of course I'm not, teme," he said. And just to prove his point, he sank deeper into the water, making the point to relax his body, so that he could show the other that he was _not_ afraid—from him nor from anything else—all that after coming closer to the older and paler of the two, some voice inside of him yelling warning voices and bells, telling that it definitely was _not_ a good idea.

Which, as always, he just chose to ignore when it came to the bastard.

He guessed there were things that wouldn't change, after all.

Because, after all, peace and tranquility could never be a constant between those two.

* * *

People often say that one thing leads to another, escalating to unimaginable and more often than not, uncontrollable proportions. So, one could come to the conclusion that usually the seemingly most innocent and inoffensive things lead to the biggest catastrophes.

In this particular case, the most 'inoffensive' thing—or situation—is one 'innocent' _house arrest_. In most cases—or in other cases—this wouldn't be out of the ordinary, other than to take guard on the subject, make constants check-outs, and if necessary, put another one to make a more constant and personalized 'guarding action' on the subject—and if things went really awful, it would end up with a casualty or two, sometimes with the prisoner escaping.

It wasn't something that was out of the book.

But this was _not_ the case—for putting the most voluble and explosive persons to ever face the earth trapped _together_ in one place, you had only to wait for a disaster to happen.

And_this_ was exactly what happened.

Because, as it seemed, those two could even transform the most 'innocent' of baths into something more…

…Into something more…

Well, into something less 'innocent' and more 'disastrous'.

Now, currently, Naruto had his face beef red, feeling trapped—quite literally and figuratively—, and not knowing what to do. And the cause of both 'entrapment' of his was one bold (and fed up) Uchiha—said boy had the other pinned against one of the walls of the bath-tub, their very naked chests almost touching.

Yeah, the situation was quite compromising, too.

The blond was desperately looking into the other's dark eyes, trying to frantically figure out what the hell was going on inside the other's head. Sasuke, on the other hand, was feeling irritated, among other things. It was rare for the Uchiha to lose control in anything regarding his emotions—but heck just the other's presence made his utmost inner turmoil and frustrations and insecurities to overtake the best of himself—and damn the thought of simply taking the usuratonkanchi to himself by force was just so darn tempting—

But he was certain Naruto wouldn't let him.

With an inaudible intake of breath the brunet drew his head back from the dangerously close distance between him and the blond, their noses (and mouths) almost touching, and drew away some more. Not looking at the other in the eyes, and without any other word, he distanced himself away completely, and rose to his feet, leaving the bathroom.

Naruto was left wondering why the hell he felt somewhat disappointed where he should be feeling relief, his face still red, a tanned hand raising to his racing chest.

* * *

The rest of the week and the next, Sakura kept coming to the Uchiha's place every morning, Sasuke kept being irritable and snappy (one morning Sakura-chan had hastily made her staying shorter than usual, her pretty-emerald eyes all foggy and teary) and Naruto kept feeling irritated at himself for not knowing what he exactly wanted now.

He wanted things to go back exactly the way they were before—more (or at least somehow) tranquil, more predictable, and less heart-breaking. He wanted his feelings to change back from this unknown nature that they now were, to the way it was before—but he also wanted the truth.

Ah, the truth.

It wasn't that easy to handle, sometimes leaving one to prefer harmless lies—white lies; that was what people seemed to call them.

Was that what he had been doing all this time, all along?

Had Sasuke been right?

He didn't know anymore.

He looked at the dark ceiling above him, not really focusing on it, his arms outstretched and acting much like his pillow, laying on his futon, the night's shadows playing and dancing on the few things of his current room.

And currently, he was tired of chasing half truths and lies, and he just wanted to end this, so he could start moving on with his life, whatever the truth ended up to be.

So far…he was starting to glimpse it.

Glimpse it, that maybe; it was not all that difficult to see—to realize.

Maybe, he was simply attracted to the teme. And now that he had that right, he could start thinking how the heck to get out of that, or to resign himself of just burying himself in a hole and never get out.

Because, the way he saw it, his situation wasn't good.

It was not good at all.

* * *

Next morning—early and bright and beautiful morning—except that for Naruto it wasn't—he wasn't able to sleep at all last night. He kept thinking and thinking how much of a doomed ninja he was, and envisioning one thousand and one ways of how this could get even more screwed up. Not the best of situations, definitely.

God damnit—and the thing that irritated him the more was that this—acting like this—was not like himself. He didn't mope around—he acted on the situation, damnit!! Suffice to say he wasn't on the best of moods…

He felt so tired—emotionally and mentally—which hampered the fact that he didn't felt _that_ tired thanks to Kyuubi's boost of chakra—and he thought that, maybe if things ended, then at least he could move on, finally.

He felt tired already (as mentioned before)—and well, life wasn't helping, either. Just as he was making breakfast—he really missed his ramen—he heard a somewhat familiar knock now.

Steeling himself, and inhaling deeply, the blond ninja made all the way to the front door.

And the sight that greeted him, did not really surprise him. Upon opening it, Sakura's piercing emerald eyes met his, and for a second, he saw as those eyes wavered a little, almost imperceptibly, before returning to their steeling and cold determination.

Almost by default, he greeted her the usual way he used to do since they were teammates, bar those last few months after Sakura's somewhat sudden confession, "Morning, Sakura-chan!"

He saw those eyes waver once more, before replying, "Good morning, Naruto."

No-one could blame him from trying.

He gave a little laugh, nervously scratching the back of his head, before adding, "You…are here to see Sasuke, ne? He…seems to be still asleep, but please, come on in." he made room for the girl to enter—and she really did, without saying a single word, a familiar bag on both her pretty pale and manicured hands.

He sighed, deflated, at that.

He followed the kunoichi quietly as she made the now known way to the kitchen.

He wondered, when all of this was over (soon, he hoped) if their friendship would remain intact, or would even exist, for that matter. He wondered, also, if whatever the situation they were in was actually worth it.

Upon reaching the kitchen, the pinkette med-nin put her bag onto the table, and began taking out the bentou that was inside in a silent and diligent manner. He could see that the girl was straining to act that way against some (and the same he saw every morning inside her eyes) guilt she felt.

"Sakura…" he started, unsure of what to say, "I—I understand your feelings towards Sasuke—I really do. You don't have to act this strained around me, because I'm your friend, and I will always support you."

"…t say that." he heard the girl whisper.

"Sorry…?"

"Don't say that—don't say you're my friend—don't say you'll always support me—!"

"…Sakura…?" he saw Sakura's tears glistening their way down her cheeks through the morning's sun's light.

"You don't know anything—if you knew anything, you wouldn't say such things—you would certainly—!!" she raised her shinning glistening emerald eyes full of tears to him, and the mere sight of it broke his heart.

"Sakura…" the boy started, starting to make it towards her.

"Don't." she commanded firmly even though the tears' presence. "Don't—just—" the girl breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down, "Just—would it be really okay with you if I managed to steal Sasuke-kun from you?"

"Sakura, what are you—"

"Would you!?"

"Why wouldn't I!?" he said, finally exasperated—exasperated by everything.

"Because you—!!"

"Will you stop all this racket this instant." A very familial baritone and very cold voice said behind them, stopping whatever Sakura was going to say.

"Sasuke-kun, I—Good morning! I brought you breakfast, as always," the girl chose to say towards the object of her affections, pointing for the bentou that lay innocently on the table.

Naruto felt suddenly drained, more drained somehow by this situation, by Sakura, by Sasuke—he silently made it his way out of the kitchen, hoping that—

"Where do you think you are going?" the very male and very familiar and the now even more pissed off voice said. Without even turning, he responded, "Out of here—enjoy each other's company." His voice sounded rasher than he intended, thick with some emotion that he really hadn't felt before—

—he willed to disregard it into the deep recesses of his mind—

until he felt a strong grip on his right upper arm, pulling him back as the owner of the grip, Sasuke, snarled at his face, "Don't you think it's a little convenient for you to be deciding on my love face like this? How would you, _Naruto_, feel if I chose Sakura, right in front of your eyes?"

_**続く・・・**_

_**. To Be Continued… .**_

* * *

**Vocabulary**

Shinobi: literally, silent. Secret spies in the feudal era—just the same as ninja.

-chan: ending that reveals a treatment extremely intimate, affectionate and even childish, reserved mostly to cute girls, kids, or to make nick-names.

-kun: respectful treatment, equivalent to the '-san', though, proper for boys. It can indicate hierarchy, when a man of authority uses talking to a subordinate woman.

-nin: referring to 'person', and also referring to ninja.

Dobe: Dead-last

kunoichi: female ninja, a ninja woman

Teme: 2nd person singular, with degrading meaning. The closest translation would be 'bastard'.

Usuratonkachi: loud dead-last—ultimately dead-last-loser

Tatami: rice-straw floor Japanese carpet-thingie that covers the floor—got any better explanation…? O.O

* * *

**A.N.**: Cliffies! I love cliffies! I don't like receiving 'em—but oh boy how I love giving 'em. Yeah, I admit it—I'm plain evil. XP

So… whatever opinion, question, doubt you have, don't doubt to bring 'em to me—I'll happy answer 'em to you. :D

Ja na!

. Tsuyu .


	10. Chapter 9

Ship of Fools

**A.N.**: Hiya guys!! I'm baaaaaaaaaack! I guess I was kinda fast with that—I just got a rush of pity towards you for the last cliffie. XD So… I tried to make it up to you guys. So…yeah… now…I'm gonna go sleep… .+passes out in front of computer+.

**Review's Replies**: (Writing here cuz I always have the tendency of forgetting replying to reviews otherwise—gomen. T.T)

AcceptThisConfession: Thank you!! Though I try very hard to fight my mistakes—but there're always one or two escaping my revisions… T.T And if it indeed was nerve-wrenching, then last chapter fulfilled its job. Yeah I know—I'm soooo evil… XD

Serenityofthematrix: Thank you!! :D

ihearttoast09: o.O No please don't hit Sasu-chan!! I ya kill him, then what would Naru-chan do!? .+sees Sai out of the corner of her eyes+. YOU, YOUNG MAN, STAY THERE JUST WHERE YOU ARE!! YOU ARE _NOT_ TO APPROACH NARU-CHAN, GOT IT!? O.o Ajem! As I was saying—you don't wanna give that perv any excuses for him to approach him, ne? Just be patient over Sasu-chan. Maybe you'll get your answers on this chappie… Hahahaha, you got the Spanish word well in the context! :D And thank you—I'm always hunting down my mistakes—though there are always those that manage to escape. T.T I hope I updated soon enough, and I'm really, really glad you like this. Hope you continue reading this till the end, ne? ;P

NaTsUkO-ChAn: Nya…thank YOU for reading. :D And well…there are some things that Naru-chan needs to figure out on his own. There's just not going around that. U.U But hopefully, things will develop, and we'll see into what it ends being. Hope you read this till the end, and thank you for your praising words—I must admit that I'm a sucker for them. XD

Ichihime: Yeah, I admit I'm evil. .+absurdly proud expression+. Hahaha, you'll just have to deal with my evil cliffie. XD But you survived, since I'm already replying your review here…so… You survived! Yep, Naru-chan is confused. But maybe you'll see in this chappie what he decides to do. And you're okay about that last thing you said bout him. Hope you keep reading this story of mine till the end, and you keep liking it, as well. ;P

Mrs Hatake Itachi: Thank you! :D

**Disclaimer**: Dun own it. Kishimoto-sensei and associates own it. Darn it—he could be just a little nicer and lend 'em to me… I would return 'em better than they were… .+wicked smirk on her face+.

**Pairings**: .+innocent look+. Who knows? .+whistles innocently+.

**Warning**: Crude language, cursing…boys on boys theme? Oh, if you don't like at least shounen-ai, or if it makes you uncomfortable, then I invite you to leave. Flames to this cause will be promptly redirected.

So…now onto the fic!

**Note**: Un-betaed.

* * *

**Ship of Fools**

**By** Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

**Chapter 9**: The path to choose—a path chosen

_**Taisetsu na dareka wo kabau kinkyuu NYUUSU wa  
Arinomama houdou sarezu owatta **_

_**Nanimokamo uso de marumete kakushitoosu tsumori?  
Yogoreta te ni motareru dareka to ikite**_

_The news finished as usual without reporting  
The urgent news that could have protected someone special_

_Are they planning on hiding everything and exaining it away with lies?  
Living with someone, being held in their dirty hands_

_-Same- Amano Tsukiko_

* * *

"Don't you think it's a little convenient of you to be deciding on my love life like this?" Sasuke all but snarled his words at the blond's face, the brunet's face—his eyes—full of anger. He continued, the grip on that arm painfully stronger, now, "How would you, _Naruto_, feel if I chose Sakura, right in front of your eyes?"

—Naruto thought his heart stopped, that something within might had broken at the prospect of that—a pale ruthless hand raised to grip the blond's face up, presenting azure blue eyes filled with shock—

"What would you do, eh, _Na-ru-to_?" The grip on Naruto just got stronger, if at all possible.

_What would you do?_

He was still in a state of shock when he heard Sakura's words next, "Would you stop it?" it was almost impossible for him not to hear her, as every word of her was practically screamed, "Would you stop it!? I know—I know full well that you don't love me, Sasuke-kun" Sakura's tears were tracking down her lovely green eyes freely, a mirror to her feelings, "but you don't have to mock my feelings—you don't have any right—" she hiccupped a little, now, and that was when she tried to breath deeply, attempting to calm herself down for the second time of the morning, "You don't know just how much we waited for you—we searched for you. You don't know just how much I thought of you, I longed you—so much my heart seemed like it was going to break inside my chest…" her pale hand subconsciously gripped the fabric of his cloth over her chest, "It's not fair, Sasuke-kun, because I've been always waiting for you, even after—even after—" she broke down then, seemingly unable to continue.

Naruto couldn't find it in himself to go over the girl—at was as if some invisible barrier divided both of them.

The only one that could help the girl with her grief was—

"Just…" —a sigh— "go home, Sakura." Sasuke said, releasing Naruto, "Just—leave me the hell alone. _Both_ of you." and just like that, Sasuke looked all closed again, emotions not showing—but if you knew him well, really well, you would have glimpse that tiny bit of weariness in those eyes and stance before the raven closed himself completely.

"But, Sasuke-kun—"

"But, teme—"

"_Now_." and both of them (Naruto and Sakura) wondered how (the hell) he managed to sound that threatening without even rising his voice—and it was as if suddenly, the room's temperature dropped quite a few degrees.

Sakura, even when she did got used to Sasuke's foul temper by now, and was indeed stronger in character, was the first to scurry away. She refused to shed anymore of her tears, though.

Naruto—well, he, being Naruto, stayed behind quite a few minutes, just staring at the other with hard blue eyes, saying nothing (quite a unusual feat of his) before he, just as quietly, left the other alone.

Sasuke always managed to be alone, didn't he?

* * *

Naruto hadn't been able to say anything.

He had just so many things on head, so many things and reprimands and accusations and confessions and truths and lies at the tip of his tongue—

—but he found himself unable to say anything to the bastard.

What would you do? How would you, Naruto, feel if I chose Sakura, right in front of your eyes?

He sighed as he sat under that familiar tree that was still on the Uchiha grounds, unable to get the bastard's words out of his head.

They were like knives—prodding and prodding and cutting and stabbing his mind, sharp and ruthless. And what was worse for him was that he couldn't just close his eyes and ears and say (or pretend) that they didn't have any meaning, because they had.

He understood them so well, that it was actually frightening.

With his eyes closed he heard the rustle of clothes as what he assumed to be Sakura sitting next to him, under that tree where the both of them used to talk on easier days.

He heard a weary sigh, and this time it wasn't his.

Lately, they been sighing quite a lot, hadn't them?

He opened his eyes, and turned them to the girl's direction—and when he did so, their eyes clashed, and as that happened, something swirled in them.

They began to laugh—

Little giggles at first, and then building and building until they became full, loud chortles, unable to stop themselves, not mattering the hilarity and the insanity of them.

Really…

When the laugh finally receded (as they went on and on for quite a few minutes) they seemed to be more relaxed, and able to talk, too.

"Oh…my…god… I can't believe…I can't believe the bastard…we…" Naruto started, the giggles getting into his words here and there.

"Yes…I can't also quite believe we're in the same situation because of him." the girl said, mirth mixed somewhat with resignation, ignoring (for the time being) the bastard comment.

"Yeah." The blond male conceded, leaning the back of his head against the hard, cold bark.

Sakura was the one giggle back a little, this time—and maybe after this, they would finally recede.

Eyes (once again, for Naruto) closed, both of them let the hilarity and insanity of the situation to settle, and sink in. If one were to say to them that this would have happened—

—the both of them rivals for the affections of one (bastard) Sasuke—

when they were twelve, you would have earned a hard stare from the pinkette, one that clearly questioned if (and affirmed) you were insane, or stupid, or maybe both at the same time, as one (really offended) Naruto, the boy blushing (even if he denied it) with one (excessively) loud yell from him as he questioned just the above, and adding that that would never happen.

_Ever_.

And maybe he would have been right, and maybe that would have never happened back then, but now—

_Now_

(thought that back then they also wouldn't have believed Sasuke would betray them and leave the village the way he did, nor that they would become the best of friends because of that)

they both had to deal with the fact that this was actually happening, and it wasn't just one heady delusion from eating way too much ramen (in Naruto's case, of course).

In any case, as this was the reality, and since they were both kicked out (almost literally, too) from the object of their affections—the _teme_—they were forced to bask in their mutual sentiment of being rejected, and then maybe comfort each other.

At least, Sakura didn't seem to be glaring toward his direction, Naruto thought as he stared at the girl out of the corner of his blue eyes.

"Sorry."

"Uh?" Naruto stared at her, not sure if he had heard the girl right. Maybe this one _was_ an illusion—

The girl took a profound intake of breath of breath, before saying again, "I'm sorry, Naruto, for not being exactly nice as of late, without even a hint of explanation—because you actually need a hint for you to understand anything." Sakura smirked, managing to turn what would have been an apology into a jeering.

—Though she _was_ apologizing—

Maybe she was under the influence of Sasuke-kun way too much.

"You're mean, Sakura-chan." He said, but his eyes were full of mirth. And relief, as well.

At least, their friendship wasn't completely lost.

"But Sasuke-kun was the meanest." The girl said, frowning a little, her eyes not that hurt as she recalled what had just happened moments before. "But then again, that was to be expected—the object of _his_ affection hadn't exactly been nice to him, neither." She added, cryptically.

"…The object of his affection…?" The blond repeated, not quite getting the meaning of Sakura's words.

Or not quite believing, to be more precise.

But either way, that just seemed to have irritated the med-nin, for she promptly said, her frowning deepening, "You, you moron!"

"Me…?" he once again repeated, dumbly.

Which had the girl next to him slap one exasperated pale and manicured (and quite strong, when aimed properly at her target) hand against her forehead and face, rolling her eyes.

Really, when the idiot wanted to play dumb…

"Yes, _you_, baka."

"M—"

"Oh Naruto, just stop playing dumb already." She said, irritated, exasperated, but not that (much) angry at him, knowing that as that (exasperating and annoying) reaction of him was, it served much of a defense act towards something extremely unpleasant, or in this case, confusing.

The male dropped his eyes to the ground, this one time he feeling guilty.

She thought she heard him mumble a "Sorry, Sakura-chan", though she couldn't exactly be sure.

"Listen, Naruto," she started, placing a hand on his shoulder, gently but firm, knowing that she would have to play the part of counselor or advisor for him, "None of this is really your fault. I don't believe that, even if you wanted it, you would have been able to change the way he feels—or whom he loves." Her green eyes were gentle, and her words, soft.

They were truthful, but regretting, as well—even if just a tiny bit.

"Just as we can't change who we love, ne?" she added, smiling a little, because even if life had them fighting for the affection of the same person, at least their feelings were true. Sincere.

The breeze blew gently, their hair ruffling in its wake.

Extricating her hand away from the boy's shoulder, she tucked one lost strand of hair back in its place behind her ear, the smile still there.

It was nice—putting the cards on the table.

"Then," he began, rising his eyes from the ground, and locking those impossibly blue eyes with her,

—_No wonder Sasuke-kun had fallen for them—_

"I guess I should at least apologize—for playing dumb, for pretending it wasn't there. For not wanting to admit my feelings for the teme were real, and I guess that was what ended hurting you the more, wasn't it?"

That put her off a little—the earnest quality of his words.

"Well, yeah—that might be true." And almost unheard, she whispered, "You understood."

"I wonder if I hadn't just hit my head while on my training with Ero-sennin," he continued, frowning, as if recalling past times, "that messed with my head and made me fall with the bastard."

"I do agree with you the hitting and messing with your head part," she conceded, eyes closing, using that 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone of hers, as well as mocking and playful. "Though…your head was already messed up, to begin with."

"Sakura-chaaaan! You're really mean!" he whined.

"I'm not. I'm just stating the truth." She said.

He pouted, crossing his arms.

Which in turn, made her giggle.

And just like that, their familiarity was back once more, as if not lost at all.

Seconds passed like that, in comfortable silence, when the girl began once more, "Do you really think…you liked him…back then, already?"

"Back then…? I don't know. Maybe. I can't be sure. Though I can say that I hadn't had exactly thought of Sasuke like that—until he kissed me, the bastard." The boy was blushing at the last part.

"So he did kiss you!" Sakura exclaimed, propping herself from her relaxed stance under the tree, "When was that?" and then she muttered, "And you still claimed not to know anything…"

"Well—I thought the teme was just messing around with me," he defended himself.

"Naruto," the girl began, her voice clearly dripping exasperation towards the one in front of her, now, "can you honestly say Sasuke to be one who would just 'mess around'," she emphasized the words, "with something as serious as his feelings? He barely shows them to anyone anymore, and even less now, so can you really say he would just do that?"

"Well—what can I say? It was just so sudden—and just how you wanted me to react!?" The kunoichi wasn't sure if that last question was directed to her, to Sasuke-kun, or to both of them.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

Naruto just seemed to love annoying her—and her heart was still broken and aching, damnit!

"Naruto, look—" she started, "you can at least tell _now_ that that he's serious, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, now that _that_'s clear and out of the way," she continued, wondering what made her been so nice, making her being this nice and helpful towards her _rival_, "and now that we both agree that you at least like him as well—"

She threw him a look, daring him to say otherwise,

"you must decide what you'll do next." She finished.

Really—being helpful was an understatement. He better appreciate it.

"And you must decide that on your own, because I…" she continued, this time cracking a little.

And this time, it was Naruto that placed a (warm and gentle) hand on her shoulder.

"I'll do. Thanks, Sakura-chan." His eyes full of gratitude, so much it was moving.

She found herself smiling, again.

"But you owe me."

"Yes, I owe you."

Yes, he owned her, because she had completely lost to her—like that.

* * *

After the pinkette med-nin went home after that, and after a long day of work (in which she had immersed in it so much to avoid thinking), she felt—lighter, somewhat.

Relieved.

Relief over something that, even when you were fighting so hard to not lose and you still did, filled you with a sense of finality—of something finally ending, knowing that you didn't have to fight anymore.

Not that she felt she didn't have to fight anymore—Naruto had to still come to a decision, after all.

But (at least, she thought with certain amount of relief) it was something that was not in her hands.

It was entirely in his.

Just as she collapsed in her bed, exhausted, her room filled in darkness except for the twilight that announced the night was soon to come, she thought she would just wait till baka Naruto did something, anything at all, before deciding she would give up, or not.

She then let dreamless sleep take over her.

* * *

Next morning, even thought that when Naruto had decided that 'thinking time' was over, that didn't mean he could just go over Sasuke, and out of the blue ask, "Hello, teme. By the way, was it true that you really like me and it wasn't just some kind of warped, nasty joke? Because if you really like me, I might like you, too."

As straight-forward as Naruto was, even he considered that wasn't the best approach to take.

If he wanted to do this, really do this, he needed to take things seriously. Because he owned it to Sakura, to Sasuke, and—most importantly—to himself.

He was a little cautious—read a little wary and scared (just don't tell him that)—over Sasuke-bastard. It was just that last episode with Sakura and himself and the teme hadn't gone so well, and to say the brunet seemed a 'little' pissed that day would be an underestimation.

So, that in mind, the blond decided to take things smoothly—as smoothly as things regarding both of them could get.

Besides, how hard could it get to just get along without fighting?

Piece of cake.

Currently, the teme—ahem, _Sasuke_, just seemed to have woken up.

"'Morning, teme!" he greeted enthusiastically, remembering that once Sakura-chan told him his light good mood was contagious—

—but it seemed the Uchiha was immune to it, as a mere glare was sent towards his direction, without even the customary "Nn."

Brooding bastard.

Trying with all his might to not lose that smile (even when it was twitching in the edges, and his fists were just 'itching' to hit something), he still prodded around, going in the general direction of the kitchen.

"So, t—_Sasuke_, would you like some breakfast?" At least he received a reaction out the (obviously) forced call of the teme's name, with even a brief arch of one fine dark brow—because other than that, all he received was…

…completely ignorance.

"Okay, breakfast it is." His fists were itching just a 'little' more now.

Hopefully, things would look better later that day.

Which turned out to be only wishful thinking, as things definitely weren't looking any better that noon,

_(where Naruto naively thought would get better later),_

nor that evening. If anything, things turned out looking worse.

Naruto just didn't understand what that bad (make it terrible, please) mood was all about. Sure, the whiskered blond might had just acted a _little_ stupid that last morning before when Sakura-chan appeared (who, by the way, didn't appear that morning) and maybe a little before that, but that didn't mean he deserved to be glared to death!

He swore Sasuke was acting just like a brooding chick—

Which just 'might' have had slipped out of his mouth, as the glare towards his general direction seemed to grow tenfold, and the forearm which he used to protect himself from the seemingly sudden punch still ached.

He strongly thought the teme needed to check on his temper.

A little part of his mind (that was maybe Kyuubi related) asked who was him to talk, deliberately calling back to memory the times when Naruto hadn't exactly 'checked on' his temper, either.

—which was funny, as most of those times had to do with Sasuke, in a direct or indirect way.

And as said blond disposed himself to sleep, he hoped things would get (if at least, a tiny bit) better in the morning.

* * *

Now, a new ritual seemed to be born between him and the teme.

Despite all the blond's efforts to act all nice and all to the other, it had yet to show any kind of result. Because, or the blond received ignorance filled with silence, or an arch of the bastard's dark eyebrow, or, if he was lucky enough, a glare from him.

And more than two weeks had passed in that fashion where the Uchiha just showed how persistent (-ly stubborn) he could be. But Naruto was also known to be quite stubborn, if the persistently way and numbers of times in which he tried to get the brunet back to Konoha was any indication.

And, just so to add, what little patience he had to begin with was slowly slipping away, like grains of sand slipping through (even tightly) closed fingers.

So, it was that one morning when the blond shinobi found himself run out of all patience, and had the bastard pinned to the wall with his hands and arms as well as with his eyes—blue, sky blue eyes brimming with seriousness.

"Teme. We need to talk."

_**.+**__**続く・・・**__**+.**_

_**.+To Be Continued…+.**_

* * *

**Vocabulary****: **

Shinobi: literally, silent. Secret spies in the feudal era—just the same as ninja.

-chan: ending that reveals a treatment extremely intimate, affectionate and even childish, reserved mostly to cute girls, kids, or to make nick-names.

-kun: respectful treatment, equivalent to the '-san', though, proper for boys. It can indicate hierarchy, when a man of authority uses talking to a subordinate woman.

-nin: referring to 'person', and also referring to ninja.

Dobe: Dead-last

kunoichi: female ninja, a ninja woman

Teme: 2nd person singular, with degrading meaning. The closest translation would be 'bastard'.

Usuratonkachi: loud dead-last—ultimately dead-last-loser

Tatami: rice-straw floor Japanese carpet-thingie that covers the floor—got any better explanation…? O.O

**A.N.**: Another cliffy! I did it again! I'm sooooo evil…!! .+cracks, evil smile on her face+. Sowwy…I just couldn't helped—the story seemed at a good place to stop. But worry not—I'm already writing next chappie, so hopefully it won't take that long.

So…as always, questions, comments, constructive criticism are always welcome. :D

So…until I up-load…

Ja na!!

-Tsuyu-

P.S.: Just a question... on the eventuality of Sasu-chan and Naru-chan getting together (:3 kukukuku!) how would you like a lemon? Or without it would be better? Or you wouldn't like it at all? Just a wonder, though... you're not obliged to answer, but if you want, you can do so through your reviews.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: OMG. It's been so~~ long since the last update. I'm really, really sorry for my late update. I really have no excuses. All I can say it's that...life happened...gave me a wake up on its wake...and took me awhile to get up on my feet again. So sorry, once more--for all those faithfull readers of mine. Here's the last installmente of this fic...and there shall be an epilogue uploaded shortly.

BTW... Happy New Year...and I sincerely hope you all had expended a wonderful Christmas with or without your loved ones.

And oh...I'm raising the rating in this chappie...there's gonna be some lime in here ;D

* * *

**Ship of Fools**

**By** Yoru no Tsuyu

夜の露

**Chapter 10**: The Way of Words

_**Kamikudakinasai  
Nomikominasai to  
Nando kuchi wo fusaidemo  
Kuchibiru yaketadarete toorazu modoshitsuzuketa  
Ikazuchi wo otoshi amagumo wo saite  
Anata no moto e hakonde  
Tsumazuku genjitsu wo samayotte agaiteta**_

_Make it clear  
Swallow it  
No matter how many times I covered my mouth to stop myself saying it  
The words smoldered behind my lips, unable to get out as I pushed them back  
I threw down thunder and ripped through the clouds  
And flew to you  
Stumbling and struggling as I wandered through reality_

_-Ryuu- Amano Tsukiko_

* * *

"Teme. We need to talk."

That was what the blond had said, and Sasuke, after painful silence-filled seconds, had closed his eyes, and in emotionless (though, weary) voice, had said, "Fine."

So, now they were sitting in front of each other, each of them expecting the other to say something.

It was Naruto who started talking.

"Teme, about the thing of how I would feel if you were to choose Sakura—"

"Just forget about it."

"I thought about it, and—_what_?"

"I said—_just forget about it_." The brunet repeated himself, clearly showing through his voice how annoyed and irritated he was through the whole ordeal.

"Just forget about it, you say?" Naruto repeated, clearly not believing the bastard was saying that, after all that had just—"Just forget about it, you say?" his tone of voice was louder now, and his fists were trembling by his side.

Sasuke seemed to be annoyed. But Naruto—he was angry.

"You bastard!" the blue-eyed boy leaped then, grabbing the other by his collar, "How the hell can you ask me that, after all that I've been through—"

"After all you've been through? After all _you_'ve been through!?" Sasuke all but seethed, pushing the other away brusquely. "You don't fucking know what I've been through because of you, you god fucking moron." His eyes were icy-cold, Naruto offhandedly noticed, but he was just too pissed to care.

"You—and it's just all about you, isn't it, _Sasuke_?"

"But it is about you, right?" the Uchiha's would have been bland and condescending if not for the way his eyes were burning, or the way his fists were beginning to tremble.

They settled for a contest of glares, then. And of wills.

Eventually, Naruto chose to be the wiser and began to talk once more, trying to tame his temper, "Listen, Sasuke, just—listen to me, okay?"

Silence answered him, which he took as a 'yes'.

"You said—you said that I was running away, just ignoring that. And maybe—maybe, at some level, that was the case." The blond took a deep breath, forcing his words and explanations to form into words—he had never been good with them.

"I—I was shocked beyond words, Sasuke. I…" another deep breath was taken as the blond began talking about that incident when Sasuke came back for the first time. It wasn't easy, but he had to do it. No one else could. "I never expected you to do something like that. I always loved you" Naruto hastily then continued, noticing the minute changes in Sasuke's breathing—it wasn't all that obvious, but it was still there, "—yes, as a brother, as family, as my best friend and rival, but I had never pictured you in _that_ way, you know…"

Naruto was idly playing with the end of his pants as he talked about that night, and it was then that he noticed another change in Sasuke out of the corners of his blue eyes—the clenching of fists, the tensing of shoulders, so he hurried, "It was different, I never expected it, and for a time…I tried to make as if it never happened. But…that wasn't because I disliked it. It was more like…because I _did_ like it that I got…scared." The boy pronounced those last words as if swallowing something as thick as honey, bar the sweetness.

"I just…Sasuke," he said, raising his blue eyes for the first time since his explanation began, locking them with those black charcoal like, pleading with them, "I was afraid of losing what we had—this bond, this connection, that not even you were able to sever it. I was so afraid, that I shut myself, denying seeing whatever that was in front of me.

"But…"

"_But_…?" the brunet now prodded, immediately hating himself at how…_helpless_ he sounded. At how _weak_ he sounded.

Naruto didn't seem to have noticed it—and if he did, he wasn't saying anything about it.

"But running away isn't the answer, either. Nothing will change out of it—and it only would end hurting people." _You, Sakura-chan, and myself_, was left unsaid.

"I…I like you." he said (blurted out), and he knew (he felt) he was blushing, and he (clumsily) reached out to grab a pale hand between his hands, squeezing them.

—The blond boy absentmindedly noticed his hands were sweaty—he had never been more nervous in his life—

"Sasuke, I…I'm sorry I…" he was getting scared at just how unresponsive Sasuke was. Maybe it was already too late—maybe—

"Shut up." The other said.

"Sasuke—just listen to me—"

"_Naruto_. Shut. Up." And with just that, the paler of the two leaned in, and lightly brushed their lips together in an almost shy and sweet gesture.

After the kiss (that successfully managed to shut the blond up), the older of the two quietly added, "I like you too. Moron." And that name-calling wasn't just a name-calling anymore, and it almost held an endearing tone to it—as endearing as that word could get, and as Sasuke could get.

And Naruto's breath almost hitched, because that barely-there smile was almost breathtaking.

And maybe it was a mirror of his own, and he couldn't be sure, but that moment—it came close to happiness.

* * *

As soon as Sakura was about to knock on the door—hands raised, almost touching Sasuke-kun's home's entrance—she noticed something was different. There was…noise, an unusual loud noise coming from somewhere within the house. Voice_**s**_, rather. Raised voices. Familiar voices.

Sakura frowned.

That wasn't exactly what she had hoped to find once she decided to visit them again (yes, visiting _them_ this time; Naruto, too).

She thought that she had heard one of the hunter-nin stationed there high upon the roof sighing—though that might have just been her imagination. And just as she was about to knock on again, she felt another presence approaching her—peaceful, light, delicate, but resolute and strong all the while.

"Hinata." She greeted the Hyuuga heiress, giving the woman a small smile.

"Sakura-san." The white-eyed one greeted back, giving a tiny and kind smile of her own. She had her normal attire that she wore at the hospital, though she was wearing her long dark hair in a braid. There was a bag on her right hand, as well.

"Food for Naruto?" Sakura inquired, amused at how that still had the effect of producing a blush on fair-skinned Hinata. It went without saying that she still had tender feelings towards the blond idiot—make no mistakes, though; she loved Neji very much, and that love wasn't on the brotherly side anymore.

"Well, yes. It had been a while since I brought Naruto-kun anything and I got…worried." She explained, frowning a little. Then, as if noticing something, the dark haired med-nin asked, "Isn't there…a lot of noise coming from Sasuke-san's house?"

"Yes, that was what I'd just noticed." The green-eyed woman agreed with her, narrowing her eyes. "Well then, the only way we might find out might be—"

"Don't worry." Hinata interrupted, a little, soft smile adorning her face, her Byakugan activated. Sakura wouldn't have guessed Hinata to be…well, bold. Then she was snapped out of her musings as she noticed the Hyuuga heiress blushing, abruptly deactivating her blood-line. "But… it'd probably be better if we just came back another …time." By the time she ended saying this, she was blushing scarlet.

Sakura wondered what Hinata was referring to, until a realization crossed her mind, making her smile a resigned one.

"Well then, good luck you two." The pinkette whispered at that compound's direction, "You're certainly gonna need it."

Then she turned around, and followed Hinata's silhouette's direction. She was going to find out if the other nin had any free time for a cup of tea, and past times' reminiscences.

* * *

The day had started fairly normal, and so the blond hadn't quite expected things to take the turns they did.

He had woken up, and upon finding that the teme had yet to wake up, he decided he might as well be nice to him and make them both breakfast.

As he arrived his destination (the kitchen), he started to make the motions of preparing it. As he was doing so, his mind took him back to the day before and its happenings. He could honestly say he was happy, but he knew that wouldn't change the clashes he was sure they were going to have. But…he felt at peace, and wherever this change was going to take them, he would follow it without wavering. It might be hard, but even still—

A burnt smell snapped him out of his contemplations, and he noticed he had managed the act of burning such a fairly easy meal. Making a face and cursing under his breath as he turned off the fire, he picked the pan and grumbled as he made his way to put it under the faucet's water, "Had it been ramen, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not the miso's fault that you had managed to burnt it." A voice (a male, _cocky_ one) said behind him, and without the need to turn and look at the other in the face he knew the bastard was smirking, damnit.

He did it anyways.

"This is all your fault." He said, crossing his arms over his chest sulkily (and childishly, as well).

"How come any of this is my fault?" Sasuke asked, raising one of his fine brows.

"You threw my ramen away." The blond's sulk only intensified at the memory of his beloved lost ramen and its demise.

"That was because you don't seem to eat anything _but_ ramen." The brunet said, crossing his arms as well.

"So?"

"So? That's not nutritious—it's just junk food."

"_Junk food_—it served me well enough till now, _teme_." The blond countered back, stubbornly, and on his way of getting pissed.

"Look at how it served." The Uchiha retorted, blandly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" without his noticing, the Kyuubi holder began raising his voice.

"That _that_ might have influenced on how you ended up being." Sasuke answered, giving the blond a disdainful look from head to toe, and back to head again.

"Why, _you_—" that was all Naruto managed to say as he launched himself to the bastard, fully intending on wiping that arrogant smirk out the teme's face with a punch or two.

All thoughts of breakfast fled them as they rolled and tumbled on the kitchen and its floor, managing to knock some chairs there—and they almost succeeded on knocking the table, too.

None of them seemed to care.

This highly resembled easier times—the times when they both naively thought they could do everything they wanted, without really thinking of the consequences. And it felt so familiar, distinctly familiar, and it was easy to fall back into it, indulging.

Naruto knew it was very stupid for him to start a fight for just what the teme had said, and really, he should just stop, but this felt so much like before that he couldn't help it. And just as he knew his eyes might be reflecting these feelings (they were full of mirth), he also knew they were in Sasuke's, too (they were all over his eyes, even if the Uchiha prick tried hard to conceal it).

And this was when things detoured. Though, if Naruto had just thought better about it, he would have realized that in fact, they _were_ related, and thus he should've seen it coming.

Naruto'd been striving for the upper hand, and really, he'd been trying not to laugh right then in respect of the memory of his ramen, damnit—but it was just so damned hard—and Sasuke, feeling the dobe's moment of slight hesitation and slack of strength and of concentration, he successfully flipped them over, with him on top.

Sasuke's unusual smirk was replacing his now usual blank expression of his face, and began putting more force into his grip, maneuvering his legs so that the dobe wouldn't try and get free.

None of them noticed (nor seemed to care) the hazardous state of the kitchen and living room—chairs tumbled down, at least two broken vases, tablecloth soiled and on the floor, books covering the floor as carpets.

Later they would be grateful (especially Sasuke) that those were the only places in such a state of chaos.

But back on track, Naruto was struggling to make the teme get off him (as Sasuke's expectations) when he felt a pair of lips against his own. At first he was surprised as those lips that were moving slowly, gently and with care, coaxing him to respond, then he remembered who he was with, and who those lips belonged to.

And this time around, instead of rejecting them, the blond welcomed them, embracing them with his own.

He hadn't had that many kisses before, though that didn't mean he didn't know what they were like or that he was inexperienced of them (there was a girl who he'd been dating when he was out of Konoha, training with Jiraiya, for a short while), but they couldn't possibly be compared to this—not even to that last kiss Sasuke gave him that night.

And in that moment, tan hand gently caressing dark locks as their lips danced and meshed together, they forgot about the world—it was just them (even when they were definitely all _but_ alone, what with the ANBU practically surrounding the house—even when the Uchiha hadn't tried to put even a foot out of the place).

As things were, things were starting evolving fast; the air seemed to be raising its temperature swiftly by the seconds as their lips continued their movements against each other, exploring their feelings for one another—and they were slow, they were careful, and they were searching.

Hands, by their own volition, began their own journey. First, on clothed skin—from head sliding on tangles of hair to face, neck and shoulders; staying there, then up once more to shoulder blades and then starting once again their descent to chest and abdomen, down to waist and hips—and then, to the skin _beneath_ them—sneaking up abdomen and brushing (teasing) on nipples.

In any case, it was Naruto who was the first to arrive at this point, Sasuke pleasantly beneath him (one had to agree that the blond nin was just as guilty), gasping into the kiss.

Eventually, their lips separated, being harder for them to keep breathing through their noses, the excitement of their activities hazing their ninja training and senses, puff of warm air surrounding them through their heaving breaths. Even when there was a crimson color dusting the teme's cheeks, he still had it in him to smirk at the other.

And Naruto was showing a smirk of his own, too—as it had always been a competition for them (on happier times) and Naruto was more than happy to simply enjoy it.

Deftly, without any kind of warning sign, the blond's right tanned hand began its (merry) descent down south, brushing something that had quite steadily been _growing_ through the last few minutes of their activities. Naruto's expression, at his discovery, changed from of awe (at being the one responsible for it) to one of a foxy, mischievous, ear to ear grin—the one that almost always meant trouble was on its way.

Then added to that Sasuke's challenging look that just dared the other to do whatever he planned to do—_that_ ending result meaning immediate, _certain_ trouble.

"Excited, huh?" Sasuke felt slightly disturbed at how much that lewd tone resembled Jiraiya's.

"What do you think?" the Uchiha said as bland as he could, raising one of those dark brows just for emphasis.

"No need to be a sourpuss, _teme_." Naruto answered, still smirking as he squeezed quickly on Sasuke's arousal, and then letting go. Sasuke then, seemingly tired of letting the dobe having his way without probably even knowing what he was doing, flipped them over, him on top, impatiently so as he quickly and almost brusquely sneaked his hand beneath (too much bright) orange pants and dark blue boxers, coming with a secure hold of Naruto's arousal.

"So are you, usuratonkachi." And arrogance just spilled from the teme's voice.

"Hadn't…noticed." The blond boy responded, breath and voice heaving as that marvelous, callous hand began its pumping movement up and down, up and down.

Naruto, seeing the damn smirking face of one certain bastard, and not being one submissive (neither he liked the idea of being left behind), he reached up and, pushing easily apart Sasuke's yukata, grabbed hold of the Uchiha's cock, and squeezed tight.

The sudden sound of intake of breath on the bastard's part hadn't gone unnoticed by the blond.

"Gotcha." He said, breath labored.

The brunet managed to roll his eyes despite the pleasure that tan hand provided as it moved.

Puffs of warm air emanated from their mingled breaths, the temperature on the room getting warmer and warmer by the minute, sounds of their labored breaths filling the air.

Looking up, the blond was mesmerized by the look on the teme's face—unbidden, truly unbidden for the first time in a long time—no, that was wrong; he had never seen the other so unbidden before with something that wasn't anger. Sasuke's face had that pink tonality around the cheeks, and those pale lips were parted—it was, indeed, something till then unseen—and it felt good knowing that it was him the one causing it.

It felt exhilarating.

What he didn't know was that thoughts of that very same wave-length were crossing through the last Uchiha's head; and that the only reason the brunet kept his eyes closed was to avoid coming right then and there—something that would have been very mortifying and embarrassing: coming from just merely looking.

At some point, Sasuke, whom was sitting on top of the blond, changed positions somewhat—he changed from being atop the dobe (whom sat more upright, then) to one more of an equal position to Naruto's, his warm puffs of breaths fanning the blonde's ear, none of them ever breaking contact.

The moment was building and building, pleasure escalating and escalating, until the dam broke down, washing them with that white all building pleasure—

Naruto came first, hard, Sasuke's name panted in the Uchiha's ear—which just seemed to trigger the Uchiha's own orgasm, coming not so long after, a breathless' call of Naruto's name leaving his parted lips.

It took them a while to regain their semblance of composure (and to force to move themselves from their current position), with the calming effects of the after-glow surrounding them, washing them.

Naruto was looking at the residues of the teme's orgasm left in his right hand with something like marvel on his eyes, something like awe, like it just had the answers to all his questions.

Aside from that part of his brain that said he was a pervert (something that Jiraiya would be so proud of Naruto for, saying something in the lines of 'at last all his efforts were worth it'), which the blond just tried to brush it aside, because damn, that was **not** the answer he was looking for. But then he couldn't help but think that that Ero-sennin would definitely be crying when he found out his choice of a partner, going all teary-mode and wailing how all of his efforts were in vain.

Contradictory, really.

"Usuratonkachi."

That took his attention.

"What, _teme_?" he said, a scowl on his face, kind of irritating of how easily Sasuke could ruin the mood.

"You ruined it all by yourself with the way you were looking at your hand, like that pervert sensei of yours." The brunet said, scowling at the blond's hand.

Had the blond just said that out loud?

"Yes you did. Dobe."

Then Naruto had just the nerve to wriggle those blond eyebrows of his, suggestively.

Sasuke groaned, and stood up, disgusted at just how much the blond resembled that pervert sensei of his.

"Tsk, Sasuke. You're no fun." Naruto said, with mock-hurt tone on his voice, but his eyes full of mirth, clearly saying otherwise. He stood up, as well.

There, in that moment, eyes locked and connected, a clash of their own, they knew that even when it surely wasn't going to be a bed of roses, they were alright.

They were going to be alright.

Because they were stubborn like that.

**続く···**

**To Be Continued... **

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Hoped you all liked this...and as I said before...there's going to be a short epilogue shortly after this.


End file.
